The Danger's of being a Cop(NEW)
by Layna Remi
Summary: i had to restart the story i was having troubles updating it so here we go again. When a cop killer is on the loose the whole NYC police force is rattled, it is up to Danny and his partner Baez to find the man responsible but when shots are fired into the Commissioners office they learn it is a team and they have waged a war with them. Will Danny find the group in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Blue Bloods lovers! How I've missed writing about the Reagan Family and there Cop/ Lawyer adventures. I know I haven't ever written a piece with Danny in it, it's not that I hate Danny it's just that he gets wayyy to much screen time, what about Erin or Jamie(Well now with Eddie there is a bit more) but this one actually has some Danny, a little of everyone like a real episode but with my signature Jamie whump. Please Read and Review it means a lot and I will try to make this story great ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie and Eddie chased Steven Grandes down the alley close on the Hispanic mans tail. He was fast, like he could keep going but Eddie was just a bit faster than him and soon she gained up on him and tackled the perp to the ground.

"Steven Grandes, you are under arrest for illegally selling narcotics, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" She cuffed him and yanked him to his feet just as Jamie came up to them.

"Wow your fast," he said huffing trying to catch his breath.

"You sure it's not because you are getting out of shape," She laughed with a large grin on her face, Jamie gave back a mocking laugh still catching his breath.

"Really Reagan, if you expect to start a beefcake calendar for the NYPD you better hit the Gym."

"Ha-ha, very funny you know what at least I'm not in Sarge's shape," she burst out laughing as she shoved Grandes into the back of the car.

"I'm telling him that you said that."

"No, don't he'd kill me," he said with a laugh.

"If he could catch you first," Jamie flashed a smile and got into the driver side of the car .

"Last collar of the day, want to hit Anton's, its Tuesday."

"Yes! I'm so hungry after you dragged me to that horrible deli for lunch you are buying!"

"Fine, but in my defense Frando's was recommended to me."

"By who, your enemy!?"

"Ha, no Danny," Eddie scrunched her nose as she buckled her seatbelt and Jamie pulled away from the curb.

"Remind me to smack him next time I see him." Jamie laughed, he loved his new partner, she was quirky, and had a great sense of humor which made the days bearable, he was lucky.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"No I will NOT hold, this is of the highest important I need the charges.. no but.. wait don't put me on..." Baez sighed as she listened to the holding music on the other line.

"Any luck ," Danny asked in a sympathetic voice looking at his struggling partner.

"No but when I find the asshole scumbag who stole my credit card I don't want you to be mad if I shoot him." Danny let out a chuckle, she had been on the phone all morning and she grew more and more impatient.

"Well, I'm not going to look the other way when your brother makes fun of you for getting arrested." Maria Baez rolled her eyes.

"I mean come on it is four days before Christmas and this guy steals a cops card," her eyes got wide as she snapped her finger, "Maybe it was a collar we got!"

"I doubt it."

"Whatever I believe in Karma and I know this will bite this guy in the ass." Danny shook his head as he laughed, she was a feisty one just like Jackie had been.

"Reagan, Baez, I have a case for you, Murder down in Brooklyn,"

"Okay Capt, come on Baez." Danny Grabbed his coat off the chair causing it to swivel around.

"Wait, guys, it is a personal one, two on duty officers, gunned down." Danny's heart drop, murder was hard as anything but when it was fellow police officers it was the worst.

"We will nab this guy, don't worry." Baez said in a solemn voice as she hung up the phone. This case was going to be hard.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Garrett sat next to Frank with two files in front of him across from both of them sat Sergeant Renzulli.

"I have informed both Gordon and Fentry's families, and the precinct knows of the two."

"Thank you Police Commissioner, they where both great officer's, I've know Karen Fentry since she was starting the academy and Will Gordon was one of my top cops, I know whoever is assigned to the case will work hard to catch this man." Renzulli said with his head down looking at his hands, he was only a few minutes away from the officers when they called for backup, he was obviously to late as well as the other two officers who responded to the call.

"Danny and his partner Maria Baez are on it." Renzulli gave a slight smile.

"Then I know that we have the best on the case," Renzulli had trained Danny and he knew how hard he worked, if anyone was to be assigned to the case he was glad it was them.

"Thank you for your time Sergeant," The men got up from their chairs and shook hands, Frank watched the officer lead the room with a huge weight on his shoulder, losing officers was the worst part about the job especially so close to the holiday, but he knew that Danny would find the person in charge, he had faith in his youngest.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The snow fell in the New York Streets and at a rapid pace, it seemed so serene but the two dead officers spoke otherwise. Lying side by side as they died together in a fight, witnesses where being questioned and Renzulli had returned looking shaken. Danny looked down at the officer's Karen Fentry was engaged and to be married in July, she was only 28 and Officer Gordon he was 32 with a baby on the way, that was the worst telling the family that their loved one was dead. Baez lifted the tape and let Danny duck under before she followed, two officers stood like statues guarding the yellow sheet covered bodies.

"Renzulli, good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances." The older gentlemen nodded to Danny, his face stricken with shock, Danny made a mental note of how Sergeant Renzulli was ringing his hands as if trying to rid them of the blood that once covered them.

"We tried so hard Danny, not Melissa Gordon will have to raise that baby alone and Henry Trement will have to deal with cancellations," His eyes never met Danny's they stayed on Gordon and Fentry and Danny knew that it was way too much.

"Sarge, I think you should go sit by the ambulances for awhile," Danny said softly.

"No, I'm okay," he tried to reassure but he fooled no one.

"Come on, I'll take you over," Baez said looking at Danny who nodded. Maria helped the man to his feet and lead him away. As Danny approached the bodies the two officers lifted the covers off of the departed to reveal the grisly murder.

"What do we have?" Baez asked as she once again joined her partner, Danny squatted down to get a closer look.

"How tall are officer's Fentry and Gordon?" he asked anyone who could answer.

" I know that Karen is 5'8," Officer Dominic Toro answered.

"And Will Gordon seems to be at least 5'10," Maria estimated. Danny thought a minute then came to a conclusion.

" They were standing side by side when they were shot, bullet makes will align but it was from an angle."

"This place is pretty open, maybe they were set up?"

"No, witness over there was the perp they chased for stealing a purse from a woman, he actually called 911, he has to be at least 16 and this part of town isn't know for high levels of gangs."

"Then who shot out people?"

"I have no idea."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Come on Reagan, you didn't really help take down the Blue Templar your first year did you?" Eddie asked impressed, they had been sitting at Anton's for an hour sharing stories and for a rookie to hear a more experience on the job was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Yeah, I went undercover, got the snot beat out of me and I almost got made but I did it because it was important to me, a way of closure."

"Even with the fact that you got the crap kicked out of you?"

"I caught my brother's killer and that made it worth it."

"Oh, I'm sorry I.. I didn't know." Eddie said with slight embarrassment.

"No, its fine, there is no secret behind it, I lost my brother to the group when he found out to much and I was able to avenge him in a way." Eddie smiled and Jamie returned it.

"Well that's awesome Jamie, not a lot of people get that opportunity." There was a five second space of awkward silence before Jamie set up a new topic.

"So Janko, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well with this weather, nothing now maybe I'll."

"What do you mean."

"I was supposed to leave tomorrow for my brother's house in Texas, we always do Christmas there but the weather is getting so bad that I think my flight will be cancelled." Jamie looked out the window and it was confirmed that the cancellation was inevitable. Eddie took a swig of her beer and shrugged her shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to ask but, I'm off tomorrow and I now know you are too, want to go shopping for my nieces gift with me, and then maybe you could have family dinner with us." Eddie had a humored face on until she saw the sincerity in Jamie's.

"Me, I am probably the worst gift giver ever and eating at a table full of Reagan's especially the Police Commissioner would make me feel like I need to walk on egg shells."

"Come on Janko, we are buddies and besides you've met most of my family, the rest of them are really not that bad." Eddie though about it for a minute, scrunched her nose and took another sip of beer.

"Fine, but I'm not getting into one of the family discussions of yours." she laughed as he check the new text message that he received and instantly his face changed and hers did to.

"What is it Jamie?"

"Officer's Fenrty and Gordon."

"What about them Reagan?" She could figure out the answer and her heart dropped.

"They were murdered."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hello again, so I have had this one for a while I just haven't posted it. I really hope you like it and as always let me know by comments, I do love them. I am not sure how to go about the family dinner now because I just invited Janko (Whom I love, RIP Vinnie but I love Jamie and Eddie partnered together) so with this bomb shell will it be awkward? let me know Read and Review and ill love you forever ~LNR~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay First off, I knew there was a reason my Blue bloods buddies were my favorites, because you leave wonderful comments almost immediately. And then second I am a huge idiot, why you may ask well let me tell you, so I used the all you can eat Anton's line (On Tuesdays) and I said it was four days before Christmas which makes it Saturday because they are doing the family dinner on a Sunday, instant stupid moment ( shame, shaking my head in shame). Any way so I'm glad to see that you are liking the story and I am hoping you guys aren't annoyed that I keep bouncing between stories but don't worry it will sum up soon(Danny and Frank story, maybe Jamie's I don't know yet). So here we go I hope you enjoy if you do or don't Read and Review and let me know ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sat at his desk trying to hold in his outburst of anger, they had searched everything on Officer's Gordon and Fentry but had come up with no motive for the officer's death, all of their collars as a team sat in prison. He looked at the picture on the screen, The smiling faces of the two officer's back before they thought death was a rare possibility, back when they were making plans for a future that they had.

"Danny?" Baez had returned from the morgue just in time to break Danny out of his thoughts.

"Hey sorry," he said as he clicked off the computer and turned his attention to her.

"I know this is Danny, some of our own, but we will catch the killer, its what we do."

"I know but so far I've come up with Zilch, what did the examiner say?"

"The cause of death for Gordon is a Cerebral Hemorrhage and for Fentry, it was a direct hit to her carotid Artery, she bled out in a matter of seconds, they couldn't be saved." Baez looked down as she relayed the news, it was a terrible way to die.

"So this isn't just coincidence, no way was the shooter lucky enough to hit two people with one bullet and kill them in danger zones, what type of bullet?"

"This may be our break through, it was a .338 Lapua Magnum."

"A sniper bullet!" Danny had his knowledge about the guns used in the army when he was part of it so he easily knew that, "It can penetrate better-than-standard military body armor at ranges up to 1,000 meters and has a maximum effective range of about 1,750 meters."

"So we have to know this man has to have training, maybe part of the military."

"Maybe let's look up all Military personal in the NYC area."

"It's a start, let's just hope it leads us somewhere."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Frank, we have made the final touches on Officer Gordon and Fentry's files." Garrett said as Abigail ushered him in. He held them in his arms along with a list of all the dates that where to come, it had been a tough night as would any with such a serious event.

"I will talk to Karen Fentry's fiancé and Officer Gordon's wife tomorrow morning," his face stayed stoic like always.

"yes and the funerals will be set within the next couple of days as soon as Medical examiner releases their bodies." Garrett frowned, that would be a while and the condition of Officer Gordon was far from open casket worthy.

" How is Officer Renzulli doing?" Frank was personally concerned with Anthony Renzulli, his personality had changed so drastically when he came to talk about the death, of course the two dead officers worked in .

"Source said that he is having some trouble but they think he will be okay, I had him talk to the precinct therapist."

"Good, he is a strong man but even this could break the strongest man out there."

"Commissioner, there is an urgent phone call for you," panic filled Abigail's voice, "He says he is the shooter." Both Garrett and Frank grew silent.

"Patch him through," Frank said placing the phone on speaker.

"You've got out attention sir," he spoke.

"Hello Commissioner, as you know today two of 'police finest' were killed and I am calling to own up to the crime." The voice was distorted and it taunted Frank as he or she spoke.

"You are owning up to it, are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Of course not, that would take away my plan, you see I am one of seven people who are out or revenge on the police force, they have screwed us over and now it is time for a taste of your own medicine." The voice was angered, pure rage as he spat the words at the older man. "The first act was the first of the war that we have waged on you, try to find us but you will not be able to, we are skilled and though you may try you will only fail."

"I assure you we have the finest detectives out there who as we speak are looking for you."

"You speak of your son, Daniel F. Reagan the oldest of now three of your children, I have done my research Commissioner I know about you, your sons and daughter and your whole cop family minus Erin, the beauty she is just so lucky I am not after the DA office."

"Is this because we targeted family and friends of your past, I can read you like you think you can read me, be aware that we are not going to be intimidated, that we will not let terrorists win."

"Well then good luck in your endeavors Commissioner and know that we are going to win and avenge the ones that your police force has taken away." just then the glass from behind Garrett and Frank shattered and a bullet skimmed Garrett's arm.

"Let the Games begin." The line went dead and frank quickly picked up Garrett and rushed him to safety.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Well thank God Garrett is going to be alright, Erin said over the phone to her father, she sat with the Family minus Danny and obviously her father in the kitchen. All of them sat anxiously as they listened to Erin speak to her father, it was a terrifying moment when the news broadcaster announced that an attempt at Frank's life had been made.

"Okay Dad, well tell Garrett that we are so glad he is okay and since there is security on both of you bring him and his wife here we have plenty of food, okay well then we will see you soon, we love you, and stay safe, okay bye." she hung up the phone by the potatoes and looked at the worried faces on Henry, Linda, Jamie and even Eddie's face, they had moved the children in the other room.

"He is okay," They all let out a breath of relief. "So now there is security detail on him and Garrett so Dad is letting him and his wife stay the night to be safe, so I guess we will need more food."

"This is insane, did they have anyone in mind of who would do this?" Eddie asked and though the family was kind to her and graciously greeted her, she knew that they amount of worry that she had couldn't match what they felt. Erin looked at her then Jamie with something in her eye that Jamie knew too well, she had it in her when she had to tell Jamie that Joe was gone.

"What is it Erin?" He asked looking at her with deep concern.

"What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room." She said looking at everyone listening, she knew that this was the most important to at least tell Jamie and Eddie, though she just met Eddie she was her brother's partner and she only wanted his safety and that meant his partner too. The Group nodded in agreement and pulled closer to hear Erin's whisper.

"The killer called, he is after the NYPD." Jamie and Eddie looked at each other with fear in their faces and now everyone's attention was turned to them.

"Just our precinct?" Jamie asked.

"No all of them, Dad said that you are all in Danger and that this man and seven other are out for revenge," Erin looked hard at her brother fear was very noticeable on her, she had slight tears in her eyes.

"Jamie and Eddie, that means you need to be extra cautious, as well as Danny," Henry said, it was his voice but he was so vacant, the one thing on all but Eddie's mind was that they didn't want a repeat of Joe.

" I need to call Danny," Linda excused herself.

"We need to make sure that the kids don't know about this, at least not tonight." Erin said with worry.

"Jamie how about we start a good old fashioned snowball fight." Eddie nudged him trying to get his mind off of the new threat on not only his life but his brother and Fathers as well. He snapped out of his trance and looked at his partner and smiled exiting to the living room where Jack and Sean looked out at the snow falling.

" I don't know about you but I love the snow," Eddie said to the boys, she wore a large smile as she looked at the faces of the two of them.

"Us too," Sean said happily looking at the woman whom he had only met two hours ago, however anyone with Uncle Jamie must be safe.

"Well you know what I bet we could start a pretty awesome snowball fight!" Now she had Jack's attention as well and they both shot up off the couch with excitement.

"Can we please!" Sean pleaded, he looked to his Uncle who smiled and nodded.

"Go get your stuff…" he began but the boys had already ran out to get their snow gear on. In the arm chair Nicki sat flipping through channel's and Eddie could tell she wanted to be invited but didn't want to ask.

"Hey, Nicole right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Nicki."

"Awesome, hey I mean I don't want to be against all boys, wanna join?" Nicki smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she threw the remote on the chair and ran to get her boots on.

"Thanks Eddie, this means a lot, I'm going to tell my sister and sister- in - law that we are taking them out though I bet they already know, I'll meet you out there."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny pulled the car into his father's driveway right behind the escort car of Garrett and his father.

"I feel like I'm intruding, on a sacred family tradition," Baez said from the seat next to him.

"You are part of the protective detail so you are here for dinner just like Garrett and his wife and officer Martino." She shrugged and opened her door moving quickly to the passenger side of the car in front of them. Both Garrett and his wife Elena exited, the woman clung to her husband's good arm, her face was a mixed mess of emotions.

"We are going to keep you safe now," Baez said with a smile, trying to comfort her, Garrett smiled and began walking.

Frank was next and Danny escorted him, it didn't take long before they were in the house and immediately Erin and Linda came rushing in, Henry closely behind. Erin grabbed hold of her dad in a hug and she began to cry, Danny was seized by Linda who hugged him so tightly his air flow was being cut short.

"Garrett so glad to see you are in one piece," Henry said as he shook his hand, " And you must be Elena," he offered his hand to her and she returned the jester.

"Garrett we were all so worried!" Erin said to the deputy Commissioner.

"Well, it was just a scratch I'm going to be just fine, although being shot not fun." he joked slowly braking the tension down.

"Thank you for watching out for Frank and Garrett, Maria and Oliver." Linda hugged them both.

"Of course Linda, they are both very important not only to my job but to this family."

"Where are the boys and Nicki?" Frank asked looking for his grandkids, he felt like he needed them after today.

"Yeah where are they and Jamie?" Danny asked.

"Outside, we didn't want them to know what was going on, so Jamie and his partner Eddie took them outside to get them away from our worry," Henry answered.

"She is so sweet, she had offered to the kids knowing how worried we were and so to keep them out of the loop her and Jamie are playing a snowball fight." Erin was very grateful that Eddie was so willing to help out even though she had just met them.

"Dinner is almost ready so I think, I'll go call them in." Linda said, she gave Danny a peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I am pretty sure you cheated!" Jamie yelled to Eddie who threw a snowball which he so narrowly ducked from.

"How do you cheat at a snowball fight?" Eddie asked with a laugh.

"By turning my team against me!" he said launching a snowball at Sean who was his right, the snow was piling up it had to be at least 5 1/2 inches in all.

"I think that you were deserted when you threw a snowball at your own teammate, Uncle Jamie!" Nicki laughed as she threw a snowball nailing Jamie square in his chest.

"Oh man Nick, you're gonna get it now!" Jamie charged at his niece, lifting her up and throwing her in a pile of snow.

"Oh no, guys get him!" Eddie yelled as Jamie ran towards her, he scooped her up, she laughed at him begging him not to throw her but it didn't help and soon she laid next to Nicki and they watched Jack and Sean take him down, they cheered as Jamie forfeited.

"Guys, dinner time," Linda yelled out the side door of the house. Jamie helped Nicki and Eddie to their feet and with the panting boys they trudged to the house. When they entered the house a blanket of warmth wrapped around them as they took off their snow soaked coats, gloves, hats, and boots. Their faces frozen were bright red in the cheek area, and soon they all headed to the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Sean ran to Frank giving him a hug followed by Nicki and Jack.

"Hey, I'm so glad to see you, you are freezing!"

"Yeah we were outside playing in the snow with Uncle Jamie and Officer Janko."

"I heard that, why don't you go wash up for super," The young boy nodded and with his brother and cousin they all exited and went to the bathroom.

"Hey dad," Jamie said giving his father a hug.

"Hey Jamie, and you must be Officer Janko." He extended his hand to her.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Eddie or Officer Janko which ever," She said in a fast paced tone, Frank gave a small chuckle and smiled at her.

"Eddie is a great name," She relaxed slightly and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Jamie with his father.

"Dad, I so glad you are okay, is Garrett alright?"

"He will be just fine he is just a little scared as he should be."

"What's going on dad what did the man want?"

"I assume that Erin told you, he is after the entire police force of New York City.

"Yeah," Jamie said sheepishly.

"He knows you and Danny by name, looked you up, as much as I want to make you have desk duty as a father, as a commissioner I know that that'd be favoritism."

"I don't work till after Christmas, Dad the one you should be worried for is Danny, he works tomorrow and Christmas eve."

"I know, putting him on this case is giving me an ulcer, even thinking of what this man is capable of." Silence filled the room until Erin popped her head in, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah I just have to wash up be right out," Jamie said forcing a smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They all squeezed at the table. At the head of the table sat Frank, to his left sat Erin, Nicki, Martino, Eddie, Jamie and Jack with Henry at the end, to Henry's left sat Baez, Sean, Garrett, Elena, Danny and Linda.

"We have quite the full house tonight," Henry joked, all of them gave a small laugh and looked around at everyone.

"If it's alright with you Maria, Eddie, Garrett, Elena, and Oliver, we say grace."

"No, not at all, my wife and kids do the same." Oliver Martino, the four others nodded in agreement.

"Whose turn is it?" Nicki asked. Linda who usually remembered had all eyes focused on her.

"I think it's Jamie's." She said.

"Okay," He said joining his hands with Eddie and Jack's, the members of the table bowed their heads and Jamie began.

"God please bless the food we are about to receive, and please keep an eye on not only the people at this table and their families but the cops of NYC, through Christ out lord, Amen.

"Amen," they all said in unison. For a moment it was quite the new strangers at the table, shyness overcame them all, then Janko broke the ice.

"Hey, Danny, Jamie tells me that you recommended him to Frando's."

"Oh, No you didn't!" Erin said in disgust.

"What I like Frando's," Danny defended.

"Eww no, they are terrible," Nicki retorted.

"Never listen to Danny, Jamie should know that especially with food, Danny will eat anything!" Linda chimed in. Soon the whole table was laughing at Danny's expense even Danny himself and for a moment everything was alright and they knew that the fear of the new threat was out their but when Janko started to tell them about the fight with the cook at the place where Jamie had his allergic reaction, it was set aside. But then the phone rang and Danny answered and bad news filled his face, two more cops were attacked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed, I am loving the comments let me know if you can guess who is in danger next! clue, not Jamie. I've been thinking I do a lot of Jamie whump so who knows maybe its someone else's turn… we will see. As always read and Review let me know what you think~LNR~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again Blue Bloods Fans so excited that you continue this story! So here is the thing I was thinking is there anyone else out there that just loves the partnership of Jamie and Eddie, so funny love them and then there is Baez and Danny omg he saved her ass in Bogeyman loved it I think that Eddie and Baez should be invited into a Reagan Dinner just for fun! Anyway done ranting about it lets continue on this story, I promise this will get more intense but I have to work up to it and I'm just writing as I go so please bare with me!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The morning was so solemn, no one in the detective's precinct spoke, the phones where a little less busy, the only sounds where of the passing through criminals who taunted the detectives about the war against the police department. Danny sat at his desk talking Jacob Miller the captain of the 10th precinct, the precinct that had just lost officer's Jenna Kennan and Lillian Heftry this time it wasn't bullets it was stabbing and somehow the group who now called themselves "The Vengeance Syndicate" had gotten the upper hand of the woman and lured them to the terrible fate that, there was one problem though. In celebration for killing two more cops the TVS were careless of checking whether the women were fully dead and in her dying breath, Jenna Kennan told a bystander the name Raphael Simmons.

"So the detectives from 10 are on their way to collaborate their information to match up with us," Danny said to Baez. She nodded and turned back to her computer.

"Maria, you okay?"Danny knew that this was hard on everyone, hell he was feeling just like everyone else but for some reason he knew Maria seemed to be taking it extra hard. She looked at him and sighed a sad sigh.

"Lillian Heftry, I know her she was in my graduating class at the academy, she has a husband and two kids." Danny felt horrible for her, he gave her a sympathetic look, he knew what loss was, it was terrible and he wished that no one would have to go through it like he had, the dangers of the job took its toll on everyone, especially family and friends, he was pretty sure his dad had called him 8 times today and Linda about once every half hour.

"I'm sorry to hear that Baez, if you want to you can go home for a bit, if this case is going to be hard."

"No, absolutely not if this killer gets away then I would have let her down. No, the best thing to do is work this case and bring some justice for the deaths of the officer's, it's what Lil would want." Danny nodded making a mental note to keep a close eye on her.

"Did you look up Raphael Simmons?" She asked looking at her partner with a look that she wanted to switch the topic and focus on catching the TVS instead of on grief.

"Yeah, looking him up now," he said snapping out of the gloom of knowing his partner was holding in the hurt. He typed the name into the subject line and almost immediately the man's face popped up on the screen, next to it was the words "DECEASED" in bold red letter's. Baez had noticed the look on Danny's face and gave him a quizzical look.

"We may have a lead." He said still looking at the computer screen, the information matched up, something huge and just in time because Detective Henry Davis and Robin Grenge walked in.

"Are you Detective Reagan and Baez?" Davis asked.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you only I'm sorry that it's under these circumstances." Baez said shaking her hand, Danny looked away from the computer screen long enough to introduced himself then quickly read through the info again.

"What do you have Danny?" Baez asked as she pulled up chairs for the two detectives.

"I looked up Raphael Simmons,"

"The name Officer Keenan said before she.." Detective Grenge trailed off, she didn't know the officers personally but police was a large community and when one dies everyone suffers.

"Yeah, I looked up Mr. Simmons, he is dead."

"Okay so it's a dead end," Baez said looking at Danny, questioning what the connection was.

"No, the way Simmons was killed matches how Officer's Keenan and Heftry were killed. He was murdered two years ago, he was killed by a gang, the police where involved but couldn't get the murderer, Nev Rashma to drop his weapon, they couldn't save Raphael Simmons because before they shot Rashma, he stabbed Simmons who died later in the hospital that day."

"So maybe the TVS is killing off cops as a way of revenge for the way a loved one died, is there anything on Simmons' family."

"He has a sister and brother, both of whom hate the NYPD, they have made sure to make it public, his brother has been arrested for vandalizing police property and harassing officers, and it looks like the sister has a blog/ vlog, whatever that is."

"It's a video blog, my daughter has one," Detective David answered. Danny pulled up the page and they were shocked at what they saw.

"Of course, hers aren't this crazy psychotic." He added in. The webpage was called 'The Nefarious NYPD' it was in a negative tone, the letters of on the page were normal font but words like "corrupt", "Monstrous" and "Atrocious" were bold and in red over the background of what looked like dripping blood.

"Wow, this is nut's it has thousands of hits," Baez said pointing to the lower right hand corner.

"What is that?" Detective Grenge asked pointing to a video labeled Justice.

"Let's find out," Danny said clicking the play button. On Screen sat Marissa and Leo Simmons, they seemed to be at home at a desk of some sort, they looked pleased for people so full of hate, they looked at the camera and began their rant.

"Today, two more officer's died, and I say good riddance." Leo said with a smurk.

"Justice is finally being served for the Savage beasts that call themselves hero's, We want to thank the new group of the Vengeance Syndicate, it's about time that the NYPD got a taste of its own medicine. Innocent people and the NYPD just stand there and let it happen, I am glad that the TVS is killing those people who think that they can call themselves brave, heroic, and valiant when in all reality they are smug bastards with guns and no intention in saving anyone."

"Oh god turn this junk off, how can they say that when every day we put our lives at risk to keep the criminals away!" Davis said in a fury.

"They only see that we let their little brother Henry, they won't see it our way ever not until they really need us." Grenge said to her partner.

"I say we question them they are probably our best suspects, and maybe the parents there is no word on how they feel but I'm sure they have something." Danny said to them all.

"Okay, also we need to have Gary try to get the list of subscribers of the website; even though there are quite a few it should help us later." Baez suggested.

"Okay, let's start with the parent's, Kelly and Allen Simmons, they live a few minutes out." Danny said as he looked up the address.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank sat with Garrett in a lower room of the 1 Police Plaza, blocked by uniformed detail. Garrett had place they new files of the two new deceased office's in front of frank and waited as he signed all the right places.

"I'm not liking that fact that I have to do this twice in the past two days," Frank frowned as he signed the document for the posthumous promotion for first grade detective. Garrett and Frank sat in silence for a few minutes, it was hard to come up with words for everything that was happing.

"It's hard knowing that everyone of us is in danger, Frank I know it's hard knowing Danny is on the job."

"It always has been hard especially since Joe, I can never figure out how to get rid of the worry for Danny and Jamie." He looked down at the files one last time, he never wanted it to be his own son's files waiting for a few signatures. Frank could feel that pain that the love ones of the dead felt and it was honestly the worst feeling in the word.

"I know how had Danny works for justice and I don't doubt for a moment that he will catch these monsters." Garrett said trying to get Frank's mind off of the worry, but to be honest it would never go away. It lived with him every moment of everyday, even before Joe's death, that was the catalyst, the sky rocket. It began when he had kids, when Danny first said he wanted to be a cop, when Joe said he did too, when they graduated, then Jamie too and then there were the moments where he knew that they came close to peril and it ate him alive but being in the position as a father and a police commissioner he hid it, and supported them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Mr. and Mrs. Simmons were the complete opposite of what the detective's expected. Once they arrived the Simmons welcomed them into the home, they got them coffee and answered everything in such respect that you would never think they were related to the man and woman who put up the website. The couple was well aware of the behavior of their son and daughter and it hurt them.

"They don't understand that Raphael joined that gang and that he was going to die in it, he became part of this hateful thing and once he entered he changed. I was never going to get my son back, the man that died that night was a delinquent, we have no idea where we went wrong but somehow our little boy got into drugs and money, we knew that he was a murderer too but we were so afraid to admit it. I think we went wrong telling Marissa and Leo that Raphael was an angel, they were away at college and we didn't want them to work but then he died and they thought the worst of the NYPD and there was no changing their minds." Kelly said as she lightly cried at the mess that was her family, next to her Allen rubbed her back in a consoling manner.

"Do you if they are capable of murder?" Baez asked.

"Oh, god you think they murdered those cops!" Allen said horrified.

"We don't know that for sure but the blog that Marissa keeps is putting them on the list of suspects." Danny said causing Kelly to let out a wail.

"I don't think that they would, what kind of family has three murderers right, I mean before all this they had promising futures now hate fuels them and it is breaking them," Kelly sobbed.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Grenge asked.

"They both live in the Bronx in Riverdale." Allen said hugging his crying wife tightly.

"I am so sorry for this, I know this is hard to deal with." Davis said to the couple. Danny and Baez got the address from the Simmons and got up ready to go, they had put them through enough.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Nicki, you can't want to go that far away for school," Jamie said to his niece, she was on vacation and he felt like he hadn't seen her in a while so he asked her to lunch.

"I just feel like I need to breathe, spread my wings and fly," she said as she twirled he straw in her cup.

"I understand, I guess I'm just gonna miss you," he smiled. Nicki looked at her Uncle and smiled back, he was still young so he understood and she was glad they had that close family bond. Thinking of the thought of moving away from family made her feel dizzy with worry so she quickly changed the subject.

"So when is Eddie getting her, she said she was meeting us like ten minutes ago."

"Well it is the day before Christmas Eve, there's a lot of traffic, it was really sweet of you to invite her to lunch." He smiled at her, she was so genuine and kind hearted.

"So what's the deal with you two," Nicki asked with a menacing smirk.

"It's not like that, we are partner's smarty pants."

"Oh okay whatever you say, I'm not convinced, I mean come one you haven't been with someone since Sydney, it's time to move forward!"

"Ha, my love life is mine excuse me, I'm not going to just marry the first person I meet." Nicki shrugged and took a sip of her coke, just as Eddie came in.

"Hey Reagan's," She said placing her purse on the chair and sitting down.

"So glad you can make it," Jamie said with a smile which she returned.

"Yeah sorry, it's crazy out there, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, ready for lunch" Jamie quickly answered before Match Maker Nicki could.

"Yes, I am starving but to be safe Danny didn't recommend this place right."

"Ha, no way I picked this place," Nicki laughed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The apartment of Leo was empty, no one answered but Marissa was home and less than pleased to see the cops.

"You are not welcome in here!" she rejected them almost immediately.

"We just want to talk to you Marissa,"

"Am I arrested?"

"No,"

"Well then get a warrant, and I will get a lawyer but until leave me alone, " she said slamming the door in their faces.

"What a ray of sunshine" Baez said sarcastically. They all moved down the hall way and prepared their next move.

"Danny call Erin, she can help us," Baez said.

"Who is Erin?" Grenge asked

"My sister, she is a lawyer in the DA office.

"Wow you have some pull.'

"yeah, I'm gonna call her now." he stepped away and pulled his phone hitting two on the speed dial and let it ring.

"Hey Danny," his sister's voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey sis, I got a favor."

"Of course, it can never be a regular brother sister phone call." he had the feeling that she rolled her eyes and he had too with her sarcasm.

"I need a Warrant for Marissa Simmons, and yes I have evidence of the possibility that she is connected."

"Such as," she asked.

" A blog bashing the NYPD, on a whole other level of crazy."

"Danny, you have to give me more, I have the freedom of speech thing going against me."

"Listen I will head over there now I have to show you the link then you'll understand."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny closed the laptop on Erin's desk he had had enough, Erin sat shocked at what she just saw and immediately up and paced the room. Baez, Davis, Grenge and Danny all watched her waiting on a verdict, though he could by Erin's face that the warrant still needed some more substantial evidence.

"Danny, I want these people as much as you and that video is great footage against them but can you give me something anything else, the judge will just say freedom of speech." She looked worried and Danny new she always was but right now she looked like she wanted to freak out, the hatred that she and the recent attacks made her fear for her brother's.

"The murder of Raphael Simmons is how our officers Heftry and Keenan died, stabbed and the final words that Keenan said was the name Raphael Simmons, we think that these are revenge killings," Baez said, Danny could hear here stall at saying Heftry.

"I can't go off a whim, this is better but do they have records, priors anything?"

"Yes, both Leo and Marissa have vandalized and harassed police officers, tell me that's enough because I can't think of anything else." Danny pleaded with his little sister.

"Yes, I can work with all this, give me an hour and I will have one written up and a judge sign it."

"Thank you," Danny said giving a small bow with his clasped together, one step forward to catching the group or at least part of it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Marissa Simmons NYPD, open the door," Danny yelled as he banged on the apartment door with the warrant in hand. From inside he could hear footsteps approach the door, it was late at night and along with Simmons Danny heard other doors open and angry tenants come out in their nightwear yelling at him to quite down.

"Sorry folks, we will be out of your hair soon." The warrant had taken longer than he expected and so he felt bad for having to wake others but not so bad because he was catching a killer.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked in a purely annoyed tone as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We've come back to question you, so rise and shine." Danny said

"Not without my lawyer present,"

"Well then fine, Marissa Simmons, you are under arrest for the murders of Lillian Heftry and Jenna Keenan, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.." Danny looked around at all the now alert tenants as Baez read Marissa her rights, most of them gasped others chattered about how they knew that she was bad news.

"Ready to be reunited with your brother, he is down at the station now as well." This got a rise out of Marissa who began to give death stares at both Detectives as they walked the halls of the apartment building.

"We haven't done anything wrong, you dirty filthy pig!" she said spitting at Baez, just missing her.

"Well say what you want but your blog says otherwise, watch your head." She shoved her in the back of the car making her slightly hit the top of her head.

"Oh that's police brutality, you just wait, I'll sue you and the whole department!" she yelled as Baez shut the door.

"It's not my fault that you are a klutz," Maria said shrugging her shoulders.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Leo, tell me where you were yesterday that's all I want to know," Baez asked, his lawyer had told him to just let them know but still he refused.

"You are making yourself look guilty, it's a simple question."

"You cops on your high horses are nothing but scum and I personally happy that someone is after you, I hope more die then you can feel the pain I went through!" he said then he crossed his arms and looked away. Mean while in a different room Danny questioned Marissa and she had given her alibi, and included her brother in it, they were at some kind of restaurant in the Bronx and that there were people who could verify. Both detectives walked out of the rooms looking exhausted and ready to scream.

"Leo refuses answering any questions and his lawyer thinks that is a bad idea, how was Marissa?"

" She gave me an alibi, the place is closed now but we can go tomorrow to check, I think we should go home get some sleep then regroup in the morning." He said to her and the other detectives who had joined in on the conversation.

"Good thinking, it's almost 11:00, I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to stay a little longer maybe try to get something else from the voice on the phone." She was over working herself and Danny knew that it was going to be till a breaking point.

"Maria, don't stay to long and be safe okay."

"I will Reagan, go see your wife and kids!" she said with and with that she walked away and for some reason he had the worst gut feeling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki had fallen asleep on the couch in Jamie's living room as Erin was still at work, there was a buzz that someone was there and he silently tip toed to the buzzer and rung the person up, thinking it was Erin, but he was wrong.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Jamie whispered.

"Linda's car broke down when she got to work so I'm staying in town until her shift is done so I thought I'd see my little brother, why are we whispering?" Jamie motioned to a sleeping Nicki, Danny smiled and nodded.

"Do you want a beer?" Jamie asked to which Danny nodded.

"How is the case going?"

"I think we hit another dead end but I did find a pretty devoted site bashing the NYPD or any other cops in any other state out there."

"Oh god really, who put that up?"

"A brother and a sister of a murdered victim, said that their brother could have been saved but that the police are monstrous and brutal individuals who only care about themselves."

"Well just wait until they need us, then they will see that we aren't monsters." Jamie said placing the beer in front of his brother and opening his own.

"This is a crazy case, the murderers may think they are killing just cops but they are also killing mothers, fathers, fiancés, brothers, sisters, wives and husband and they are all someone's daughter or son." Danny said shaking his head.

"Yeah, if these are revenge killings then they need to realize that they are killing a family." Jamie shook his head, they both sat in silence for a moment, until they heard a small squeak.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Uncle Danny?" Nicki said as she stretched and walked to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to go pick up your Aunt Linda in about two hours so I thought I'd come see Jamie."

"Oh." he laughed at her simple response.

"Can I have one?" she said with such a straight face that Danny and Jamie believed her.

"I'm joking," she giggled as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

"Ha ha so funny, I better never catch you with one of those."

"Oh come on Uncle Danny, you never drank before 21," Danny instantly grew silent, Jamie laughed and gave Nicki a light tap on the shoulder. Danny's phone began to ring and he picked it up from the table.

"It's probably Linda, be right back," he said walking into the other room.

"Hey its technically Christmas eve, you know what that means!" Nicki said excitedly.

"Christmas Cookie eve, a Christmas eve tradition." Jamie said with a laugh.

"I have a new recipe that I found that will definitely blow all other cookies out of the water!"

"We will see," Jamie laughed, the tradition had been there since before he was born, maybe when Danny was old enough to help out with making cookies. It was his mother that had started the tradition and ever since it had happened every Christmas eve, when she died it was the most important day to the family. Danny walked back in a look of shock on his face and Nicki was the first to see it.

"What is it Uncle Danny?" she asked her eye brows furrowed with worry, by now the family couldn't hide the deaths of police officers from the kids anymore, the media made sure of that and lets be honest the detail on their Grandfather said it all.

"Danny?" Jamie asked a little fearful of his brothers silence. Danny looked up with lost eyes, the face said it all someone was attacked again, but who?

"That was Baez, two more where attacked from the your precinct."

"Who?"

"Jamie, it was Eddie and officer Tagartt." Nicki gasped and threw her hands over her face and looked to Jamie who just stared hard at Danny. When he finally found his words he finally jumbled his thoughts.

"No..No she, she had off until after Christmas, she had off she wasn't supposed to work."

"She picked up a shift Jamie,"

"Is she.. is she dead?"

"I don't know, Baez just told me it was them." Jamie fell into his chair rubbing his hand over his face. Nicki slowly walked to him and placed her hand on his back setting off a reaction, for the first time in a long time Danny and Nicki saw Jamie cry. The buzzer sounded in the back ground and Danny rung his sister in.

"Uncle Jamie, it will be okay."Nicki said hugging him trying her best to comfort him. Erin walked in and saw her little brother crying and instantly looked to Danny who still had the face of shock on his face.

"What's going on," she asked, her stomach knotted up with dread.

"Eddie Janko was just attacked by the TVS." Erin put her hand to mouth and immediately rushed to her brothers side holding his hand. They had struck again, and Danny's fury only grew, he was going to find them and lock them up for the rest of their lives.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have no idea why I like cliff hangers so much but I like them and I hope you do too. So let me know did you guys think that it was Baez at first when Danny came back from his phone call, I tried to give off that vibe. So what happened to Janko, is she dead is she alive? we will see please read and review and let me know how I'm doing ~LNR~


	4. Chapter 4

Good Hello Readers, how exciting a new chapter! I've been thinking about how to move on from my last chapter because making Eddie get attacked was a spur of a moment thing, I was going to make it Baez but you know this is a cop killer, not detective though they are officer's still. So anyway read and review let me know what you think ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny stood outside of Eddie Janko's hospital room as a doctor changed bandages, this was so surreal just Sunday she was telling jokes at the Sunday dinner. He had rushed to the hospital as soon as Erin promised him that she would look after Jamie, he was a mess of course the possibility of losing two partners in less than a year would take a toll on anyone. Baez had come from nowhere, her phone in hand as she talked to Detective Davis about the recent events.

"Okay, well then meet us in the precinct in about an hour, we are at the hospital with the survivor, yeah her name is Edit Janko. Yes we will discuss it there okay see you then, be safe." Baez hung up the phone and peered through the door catching a glimpse of Eddie.

"How is she?"

"The cut throat, she was not to lucky it nicked her carotid artery, lucky for her the attacker didn't notice she was still alive, she played dead, she's lucky to be alive." Danny said not taking his eyes off of the scene of doctors taking vitals and checking medication.

"I processed the scene, thanks for getting here so fast, how about Ricky Gomez?"

"Died on the way here, he had a kid." Danny said shaking his head, that kid would grow up without his father. Baez nodded mesmerized at the hurried pace that the doctors had working on the rookie officer, afraid to ask her next question.

"How is Jamie?" Danny let out a sigh, a mess he was an absolute mess, and why shouldn't he be it was his second partner to get hurt and her condition was scary.

"He will be alright just a little shaken." Danny lied, Baez only nodded, she could tell what he really met but before she could say another word Linda exited the room.

"Hey Honey, Baez." Her face showed disbelief.

"Hi Linda, how is Eddie doing?"

"She is alive, barely, she lost a lot of blood but they stabilized her luckily but right now she is at risk and has been label as in critical condition."

"Damn, we have to catch these Sons of bitches!" Danny said hitting his fist against the wall.

"We have to meet with Grenge and Davis, you drove separate so I will meet you at the precinct, goodbye Linda, keep Eddie safe." She smiled and turned to walk out.

"Maria, stay safe." Linda called after her they exchanged smiles and Baez left.

"This is a mess," Danny rubbed his hands over his tired face.

"How is Jamie doing?" Linda asked in concern.

"He is terrified for Eddie, he can't lose another partner, not after Vinnie I don't think he could handle it." He frowned.

"Well Doctor Ingrid is a wonderful Doctor and I know she will cater to Eddie with only the best care, where is Jamie now?"

"At Erin's he is staying the night, we told him he didn't have to come today but he insisted, he just wants to see her." Danny motioned to Eddie, she had white bandaging wrapped around her throat with stains of blood that had bled through.

"I know and maybe on Christmas he can just not tonight," Linda crossed her arms and nuzzled into Danny as they looked at the comatose Janko.

"What are her chances?"

"If I'm going to be honest 40%, but we will keep fighting, pump her blood levels back up, she is in a medically induced coma, and not breathing on her own, we have notified her family, they can't make it in because of the storm, it could be days before they can be here, she has no one."

"Jamie, she has Jamie and I know that he will be here every day after tonight, he has Christmas and the day after off so he will be here." Linda smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go, I asked Dad to get you a ride home and so there will be an escort home, don't worry you will see Dad, he is going to do it himself." Linda touched her husband's face looking at him hard with worry in her eyes.

"Please be safe and text me every hour."

"I promise, I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed him on the cheek and watched him walk out saying a prayer to god to keep him safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie looked out the kitchen window, he was so distant; his mind was in a different place. The whole family had walked on eggshells with him today, keeping Jack and Sean from asking any questions and as hard as they tried to keep him busy he was long gone from the day.

"Jamie," Danny walked to his brother placing his hand on his brother's shoulder causing the young man to jump. "Sorry," he immediately apologized, Jamie just gave him a blank stare, he was so lost and everyone could see it. Danny wanted so bad to say something, anything to comfort his brother but the words wouldn't form in his head, the only thing her could think of was, "we will catch the guy Jamie." Jamie looked hard at his brother and without another word walked out.

"I'll get him," Frank said but Linda put her hand up.

"No, let me Frank." He nodded and went back to helping Nicki bake her pie.

Linda didn't find Jamie in the living room, or anywhere in the house but rather outside on the steps. She pulled her jacket on and put her boots on, she took Jamie's coat off the hook and as she walked out she wrapped it around him.

"Hey," she said trying to get him to look at her.

"Jamie, she is in the best care possible, Dr. Ingrid is a great doctor one of the best, Eddie will make it through this." Jamie looked at her finally and nodded.

"You know she wasn't even supposed to work," he said he was angry at himself and all he could do was play the what if game.

"She took the shift because so many cops called in, Jamie you couldn't have know, she didn't tell you probably because she didn't want you to worry." Jamie could relate to that his family was going to be mad when he told them what he had done and like his partner he didn't tell Eddie, not wanting to worry her.

"I know but she is my partner, I should have been there, should have been watching her back and now…"

"Jamie, it wouldn't have mattered, Officer Gomez was with her and I know that they were watching each other's backs but these people, the TVS they are ruthless and they planned this out, there is nothing anyone could have done," Jamie nodded again and looked down at his shoes. She rubbed his back, they stood up and walked back in with all eyes on them, waiting for anything. Jack walked up to his Uncle and handed him a try of cookies.

"Uncle Jamie, I think you should be cookie judge this year, I give up my spot," Jamie smiled at his nephew's kind heart.

"Thanks Jack, that means a lot." Everyone grew relieved and went back to baking, Jamie sat next to Nicki and began decorating some of the cookies, maybe he could make it through the day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You did what!" Danny yelled at his brother, they sat in the living room and Jamie pleaded Danny to be quite but it was too late and soon Linda and Erin came rushing in with Frank and Henry behind them, the kids slowly made their way in.

"What is going on in here?" Frank asked in his fatherly tone.

"Danny, I didn't want everyone to know!" Jamie said giving Danny a scolded look.

"Kids why don't you go outside and play," Linda said looking at her boys who really wanted to reject the demand, Nicki caught on quick and ushered the boys out.

"Now tell us what's going on," Henry said once he knew the kids were out of ear shot.

"Ask the fool here!"

"Danny, I had to!"

"To what?" Linda asked, Jamie realized how confused everyone else was.

"I took a shift for a tour Christmas night."

"Jamie!" Erin yelled.

"It was before Eddie was attacked," he said in a defensive tone.

"It doesn't matter Jamie, you knew that there were cops dying and you still took the shift," Danny shouted.

"Every cop out there is calling a sick day, everyone is terrified and you know what I am too but it's my job!"

"Jamie we are just worried for you," Henry tried to explain everyone's reaction.

"I realize that but what am I supposed to do hide while this whole thing is going on, you do realize that I am working the 27th right?"

"Yeah but I might be able to catch this guy before anything else happens," Danny said.

"And if you don't, then I'll be in the same amount of Danger as everyone else, and you know that's another thing Danny, you are working during this, I don't get it, does everyone think Danny is safer than I am in this, I mean he works tomorrow so he is in just as much danger!"

"We are worried for both of you," Henry's mind was on both of them, how scary all this was.

"So then why are you fussing over me, why are you not on Danny like you are with me, do you think he is better than me, that I'm the youngest so that means the weakest?" Jamie was slowly growing furious at the thought.

"No one said that Jamie!" Frank said in a soft tone refusing to raise it.

"That's what it feels like, look I can see that this is a problem, I can't change that I have a job and I can't just give up on it, that would put millions of other people in danger."

"Jamie, you can't" Danny insisted.

"Last time I checked you aren't my boss Danny." Jamie said with annoyance rising.

"Dad, come on you know how ridiculous this!"

"As a father, I am having a tough time processing this…"

"If this was any other cop you would be the first to say that he or she was needed," Jamie with exasperation," you are the commissioner for God sake you know how much we need more men and woman."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why is it so hard for you all to believe that this is the right thing, you're Reagan's you know the toughness of the job, I've been fighting so hard to make you all stop babying me, take me seriously as a cop since day one."

"You don't understand Jamie, we don't want another Joe day." Henry said to his youngest grandson, the family all looked down at the thought of the day that they found out Joe died.

"You don't think I know, I know that pain I went through it just like all of you. I realize that ever since Joe's death you worry for me but I can hold my own, I am still right here after four years."

"Jamie, this is absurd, its Christmas, you can't go out there," Linda pleaded.

"You all act like my death is inevitable!" he felt the heat in his face as he tried to hold back on something he'd regret.

"Because during this time it could very well be, kid I don't think that you'd make it," The words slipped out of Danny's mouth and he knew he had said something terrible. Jamie looked in his brother's eyes with a furrowed brow and a look of pure betrayal.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You know what, I'm gonna go, I need to clear my head, I'm taking the shift." The tone on Jamie scared them, not because it was loud and filled with anger but rather a voice of calmer levels with the indication that he disappointment that his own family didn't believe in him.

"Jamie, wait.." Erin called to him but it was too late he had left the room and walked out the door.

Nicki sat on the steps texting her friend while Jack and Sean threw snow at each other, She looked up as her Uncle walked by her, he seemed angry.

"Uncle Jamie where are you going?"

"Home, I'm sorry guys I have to go."

"Is it because they don't want you to work?" Sean asked innocently, Jamie looked shocked at him.

"We heard you, kind of hard to not hear it," Nicki explained, Jamie sighed and sat next on the step looking at all of them.

"Yeah, listen I don't want you to worry, I going to be okay on Christmas, it's a late shift I know but I promise I will watch my back."

"I'm not worried Uncle Jamie, you are a great cop!" Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks," he smiled at his nephew.

"Honestly Uncle Jamie, they have been really worried ever since.." Nicki stopped, something that her mother and the rest of the family talked about that morning before he had arrived.

"Since what?"

"Since Vinny died," Jamie understood, it had been a hard time.

"I heard Aunt Erin cry when her and dad were talking," Sean said innocently.

"I understand, just know that I am going to do my best to be safe, I love you guys." They all hugged him.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think that in there things were said and we all just need to calm down before tomorrow, I'm going to try to see Eddie, I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, we love you." Nicki said giving her Uncle a tight squeeze, Jack and Sean did the same.

"I love you guys too."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And Scene, hope you guys enjoyed please read and review, I may not be able to update for a little, I got a promotion at work and that means longer hours. But let me know what you think I know it wasn't action packed but its gonna get there, maybe with Danny….? or Jamie…? or even Frank, we will see. thanks again for all the support and love I appreciate it and I love blue bloods so I am super happy to right this. Ill update when I can and know because I know it won't be too soon I didn't cliff hang it to bad this time. ~LNR~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Blue Bloods Fans, I am as always loving the comments I have gotten from you! I may have lied about not updating for a while because I don't have to go into work until 12 today so I'm going to write my next chapter. I really hope you like it and as always read & review ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny went to work mad and he hated that, his younger brother didn't understand that no matter what he did it was just hard to know that it was hard to see him out there in danger with a cop killer on the loose. He let out a long sigh before he entered the room with his partner and the other two detectives on the case.

"Hey Reagan." Detective Grenge said looking at the aggravated officer.

"Hey," he replied shortly.

"Danny, we will find these guys." Baez reassured him.

"Well I needs to be before tonight."

"What happened," Baez could sense that something was off.

"Jamie took a shift tonight."

"What, why would he do that when his partner was just attacked!" Baez said almost a little too loud, everyone in the precinct looked at her.

"He did it before Eddie."

"Who is Jamie?" Davis asked as him and Grenge sat in slight confusion.

"My little brother, his partner is Edit Janko." Davis and Grenge nodded, both had sympathetic looks on their faces. Maria could sense that Danny wanted to change the subject off him and solve the case.

"We questioned the Simmons, both were at bars and multiple people saw them, the bartender even showed us a tape."

"A dead end," Danny said in annoyance.

"We did find something though," Davis said.

"Another lead?" Danny asked with hope.

"Something big!" Davis said typing in his ID into the computer.

"We found that the first Officer, William Gordon, he shot a mister Fallon Rebex in the head during a raid of a warehouse with illegal drugs. About Raphael Simmons he isn't out main concern, the officer who was trying to negotiate was Officer Jenna Kennan she was a first responder, she shot Nev Rashma. Then there is Officer Gomez, he was attacked before by a Hugo Dement, he lost his weapon, in the report it says that no cop from below heard him call for help but he ended up getting the upper hand and got a hold of the knife. Dement, he had another so to protect himself, Officer Gomez stabbed Dement in the throat hitting his carotid." Davis read to Danny filling him in.

"So the murders are to match up with the murders of these victims, which were by cops or close to it."

"Yes, but also the victims are linked, they are part of a gang called the Chemical Crew, they distribute drugs and so far we haven't been able to nail them, we miss understood Nev Rashma is the one connected to Kennan's death."

"Is it a big gang?"

"No from what we can tell maybe ten people run with this gang but right now they are losing some because of us." Baez said.

"Do we know where they hang?"

"Yes,"

"Well lets go pay them a visit."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two hours later, Linda, Jamie and Erin stood in the kitchen making lunch while Frank, Henry and the kids watched The Christmas Story and repeat. It was silent as they worked, even though Jamie apologized for the fight they could see that he was still a little angry and they were too.

"Jamie, could you please pass the Mayo?" Erin asked in a slightly cold tone. Jamie handed her the Jar with annoyance.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore," Linda said looking at the two.

"Jamie, yes we are worried and we know that you are an excellent cop, one of the best you're a Reagan! We are just worried and yes right now I am terrified for Danny, so is everyone else." She stopped and looked at her phone, it hadn't been quite a half hour yet but it was her husband and she really wanted to call. Erin felt like a jerk a little bit, she knew that Jamie was a great cop.

"I'm always going to worry about you Jamie, you're my little brother, and same goes for Danny because he is my older brother, it's tough to have two cops in the family, I know you have to take this shift tonight but it's not going to stop me from worry. I can't change your mind, your just like Danny, stubborn and so I guess for tonight and tomorrow and until Danny catches this man I will pray you get home safe. I know you think that we are only fussing over you and not Danny because you are youngest but really it's because the only people attacked where police officers not detectives."

Jamie looked at his older sister, tears formed in her eyes, maybe he had acted like a jerk. He looked at her then Linda who also had the same look.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard and I thought about that the whole time, I promise I'll text you every hour, it will be alright." He said giving his sister- in- law and sister a hug. Erin held on a little longer taking in the moment because she had a bad feeling in her stomach churning, it had been there since the day Jamie became a cop. Jamie realized that this job took its toll, he of anyone should have seen that, he lost his brother, his other is in constant danger, his fiancé left him, he lost Vinnie and now Eddie was in a hospital bed. Jamie let go just as Danny walked in, kissing his wife and saying hello to Erin.

"Hey," Jamie said cautiously trying to see how this was going to go.

"Hi," Danny said in the same tone, Jamie returned it with a smile and for that moment he knew everything was going to be alright, they walked into the living room, starting their Christmas.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was late, Jack, Sean, and Nicki were fast asleep on the couch, with wrapping paper spread around them and gifts scattered on the floor. Henry, Frank, Erin and Linda sat at the Kitchen table as Danny and Jamie brought over the coffee cup and remaining cut out cookies. Jamie took a spot between his sister and father and Danny next to his wife and grandfather.

"Well this year was a success," Linda smiled as she thought of the sleeping children on the couch and the joy that they had while spending time with their family.

"I'd say, I think that was the longest I've seen Nicki off her phone." Erin said causing a round of laughter.

"I think all we need to do now is go home and sleep." Danny said wrapping his arm around Linda and pulling her close. They looked at the time 7:00pm, it really felt later and in about a hour they would be dreading it when Jamie was on the clock.

"I don't think it's a very safe day to drive," Henry said pointing to the blizzard going on outside.

"I should get going, I have to go home and grab my uniform." Jamie said standing up, everyone's face changed instantly to ones of worry, they didn't want him to leave but they knew that he had to go.

"Okay," Frank said standing up first, he hugged him tightly and added in a "Merry Christmas Jamie." Erin was next, she the same as her father gave Jamie a tight squeeze kissing him on the cheek and telling him "I love you, be safe." Henry hugged him, then Linda and finally came Danny. Jamie half expected Danny to say good luck and be done with it but found himself in a warm embrace. They all said their goodbyes and watched as the young Reagan leave after kissing his Niece and Nephews on the foreheads and closing the door tightly behind him, they would now begin to feel the worry and start praying.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie lied, he had to though, not because he wanted to leave his family but because he wanted to see Janko, he needed to know she was okay. Somehow he had sneaked past the Doctors and nurses and gotten to Eddie's room, Officer Thryme and Walters stood guard but once they saw Jamie they let him enter. He was almost afraid to go in but once he did there was no turning back. Eddie layed still, a tube down her throat and bandages wrapped around her neck, she had a bp and oxygen reader on her right hand index finger connected to the machine that showed Jamie that her heart was beating. He stood over her and felt an over whelming rush of emotions, he looked at her not knowing what to do or say. He held her hand careful not to mess with the IV.

"Hey Eddie," he began, he didn't know why he expected her to welcome her back.

"Wow Janko you really got yourself in a mess here," he laughed looking at her emotionless face, watching as her chest rose and then fell in the rhythm of the beeping monitor.

"Listen Eddie, I don't need to lose another friend especially not someone as amazing as you, don't make me have to break in a new partner," he gave a nervous laugh and began to feel the sting in his eyes. Looking to his watch he saw that his shift grew closer, he didn't want to leave but he had to. "Listen Janko, I have to go back on beat with a Duncan, see what you stuck me with, but I will be back tomorrow night and by then I want you to be awake," he almost demanded. He placed her hand down gently down to her side and looked at her one more time, kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked out ready for his shift that he was dreading.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin sat at the dining room table in her father's house, coffee in hand; around her was her family minus the children. In front of her sat her phone, everyone else did the same, it had only been two and a half hours into Jamie's shift so they had only been texted by him five times, each texted once the third hour was coming up and they waited idly by their phones waiting for that moment. Their silence filled the room, not sure what to say, what to do. Danny took a sip of his coffee looking around the table as the rest of them did the same.

"Dad, how is Garrett doing," he asked breaking the silence almost catching them off guard.

"He is recovering well, sling should come off in a few days, still a pain in my ass," Frank gave a tiny chuckle at the thought of Garrett reading him the riot act.

"If I remember right that's a two way street," Erin said giving him a knowing look.

"Hey, I hardly ever give Garrett grief,"

"What, I'm surprised the poor man doesn't have a few ulcer's by now," Linda chimed in. A roar of laughter erupted, then Linda's phone rang and the laughing came to a halt. Everyone looked to Linda who picked up the phone and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hello, yes, how is the bp and heart rate, that's great okay, okay bye." She hung up the phone and with a smile on her face looked at the Reagan family who waited anxiously.

"Who was the Linda?" Erin asked.

"That was Nurse Omar, he is the night shift nurse with Eddie, She is awake." Everyone let out sighs and sounds of relief.

"That's great we should text Jamie and let him know!" Henry said. Frank picked up his phone and sent the text, but no response came, not after a few minutes, that turned into fifteen minutes and the half hour point passed and Jamie never checked in. That's when three phones on the table rang, Danny's first then Linda's, Then Frank's and the whole room was filled with tension.

"It's Baez," Danny said his heart beating at a rapid fast.

"Mine is Garrett," Frank said picking his up.

"I've got the hospital," Linda said her hand squeezing Erin's and Danny's. The Three each grabbed the phone and answered.

The news was upsetting, two more officer's attacked, shot and killed in the line of duty.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So before I go further just know that I love Jamie and I know this chapter is left with a cliff hanger but I need to spice up this story so please don't hate me… ~LNR~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Blue Bloods friends.. so have you been hating me since last chapter? I hope you enjoy please R&R and I will be happy ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

How did this happen, one minute, him and Officer Gordon were answering a call the next he had blood drenching his clothes. It had been a simple night for Jamie, it was quite for a Christmas day, and for some reason Jamie felt naive enough to believe that the TVS weren't going to be hitting anyone tonight but here he was in an alley, with cops surrounding him and his partner, throwing questions at them. He and Officer Jonathan Gordon had answered when Officers Markus and Kettles radioed for back up, they had rushed to the scene but found themselves too late, when they arrived Markus and Kettles laid in growing pools of blood with gunshot wounds to the thigh and chest, by bullets that had penetrated the safety of the vests. Jamie kept having flashback moments to the events that had occurred only half an hour prior, he had pressed down on Vivian Kettles chest would telling her to stay awake pleading with her to keep her eyes open, and she did but they were now glazed over and staring off into nowhere dead to the world.

"Jamie!" he heard the familiar voice call out to him through the crowd, he instantly remembered that with everything going on, he hadn't been able to check in with his family.

"Jamie, thank god you're alright, everyone is so worried," Danny felt a guilty sense of relief as he saw his brother alive while two dead officer laid dead two feet away.

"I'm sorry Danny, I just.." His voice was distant, he did not look at his older brother but rather at Officer Kettles, he was in shock and from what Danny could tell so was Jonathan. Their faces were paler than sheets of paper they only color on them was the crimson blood that popped out because of the pigment of their skin, they looked like something out of a gore movie.

"I think you should be checked out Jamie, Linda can check you out, she had to head back to the hospital." Danny said as he ushered him away from the crime scene, Jamie nodded though he wasn't really listening so he didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"Jamie," Danny said trying to draw the man's attention back to him, Jamie's eyes searched around and finally met his brothers, they were so lost so afraid and Danny could tell what was going on, it wasn't the first time he had seen it, it was the trauma, it happened when Vinnie had died and Jamie had been there and witnessed it.

"I'll call Linda okay and let her know can you go get Jon and go sit in the car?" Jamie nodded and walked away to his temporary partner. Baez finished talking to the officers in charge and walked to Danny with her note pad flipped shut, she watched with him as his brother and Jon Gordon sat in the car.

"Did you tell him?" Baez asked still looking at the faces of the shocked men.

"No, not yet I don't think I can."

"Did Linda say anything else?"

"Said that she was awake one minute fine and alert next minute she was losing blood again, her Carotid ruptured but they were able to get her stable again, as long as they pump her with blood, problem is she is losing a lot and fast."

"She has to be okay, she is our only victim who lived, and looking at Jamie, this is just too much."

"I know, I don't think I can tell him, not after this at least not tonight,"

"You know he will insist on going to see her after he is checked out Danny, he will find out." It was sad but true and Danny dreaded that.

"I am terrified Baez, and don't tell anyone or Ill deny it, I know how much of a toll this is playing and I know that he is still going to work and these creeps are still there, we hit a dead end when we found out they moved locations so I just can't explain how I feel."

"We will catch the TVS they can't get away, maybe after Jon and Jamie get checked out we can see if they saw anything, listen Davis and Grenge are going to the office with me, go take Jamie and Jon to the hospital to check for trauma, keep me up dated." Baez patted Danny on the back and walked away. Danny pulled out his phone and hit one on speed dial and waited as it rang.

"Danny, thank god is everything okay is Jamie alright!" Linda's frantic voice came from over the phone

"It wasn't Jamie but he did take the back up call for the two dead officer's, they died in his arms I'm gonna bring him and Jon Gordon over for a checkup, I think they are in shock right now, they need a once over. How is Eddie?"

"For now, I think she is okay, her blood type though is a slightly less popular one in the blood bank, our Nurses and Doctors with it have been donating like crazy, she is stable for now but right now we have a 24 hour watch on her."

"God, what the hell Linda I don't think Jamie can lose another partner especially not after tonight and he is going to want to see her."

"He can but you have to tell him, listen bring him by and I will give him a once over, we will figure it out and for now I'll tell you dad grandpa and sister that he is fine."

"Thanks Linda, we will be there soon, I love you," He hung up the phone sighed and walked to his car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda placed her stethoscope back around her neck and pulled out the blood pressure cuff wrapping it around her brother in law's arm. Not too long ago she was in this same spot checking Jamie, but this time was different, he wasn't fighting against her or snapping at her, this time he was quiet. Danny had told him the news and Jamie was not even further in his fear and shock it scared her.

"Well Jamie, everything seems alright," she said pulling off the cuff and writing down her findings . She waited for Jamie to respond but nothing was said. She turned around hands on hips looking at Jamie who looked out the window into the streets of NYC. She sat beside him on the hospital bed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie honey," her voice was calming, one that made Jamie feel like he was being consoled by a mother. He looked at her in her sympathetic eyes.

"I'm Fine Linda," he smiled weakly at her and stood up grabbing the clothes that Renzulli brought by from his locker.

"I know this is hard Jamie, I can't imagine how hard but just know that we are here for you." Jamie smiled at her and her genuine kindness and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Linda, " She smiled at him and sat back down to put on his shoes.

"How about I take you to see Eddie after the doctor comes in to see you, It will be a little scary I know that Danny told you but just be prepared." Jamie nodded and watched his sister in law exit.

Outside Danny stood anxiously, Linda leaded him to a place away from Jamie's curtain to be able to talk about him.

"So?"

"He is in shock as expected but he will be just fine, we just have to keep an eye on him." Danny nodded and looked past her at the curtain just as a doctor entered.

"Any luck with the TVS?" she asked in hopes that this would end soon.

"No, Baez is looking into Omar Markus and Vivian Kettles for a connection to the gang, I should go help them, " he looked at his wife and gave her a look one she knew as make sure you keep an eye on him.

"Please be safe Danny, I mean it, call me soon and I will keep you updated on Jamie."

"Okay babe, give the boys a kiss for me, Ill be home later I love you."

"I love you too." Danny walked out of the room and for a minute to breathe then as she saw Doctor Livens leave she forced on a smile, pulled back the curtain to reveal Jamie sitting on the bed.

"Are you ready?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been four hours since Danny left Jamie and already the morning started to peek through the window. Baez took another swig of her coffee and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she continued to type. Danny tried to fight off the consuming feeling of sleep and Davis and Grenge sat flipping through file after file.

"Of got it!" Davis said with enthusiasm, they found it had to find any connection to Officers Markus and Kettles, but as if he had found the golden ticket Detective Davis held the file in the air.

"What does it say?" Grenge asked her partner eagerly.

"We couldn't find it because Officer Kettles used to be Officer Hamilton when she had her run in with the Chemical Crew."

"Which was?" Baez said in slight annoyance as she waited for an answer.

"Oh right, in 2012 Officer Kettles then Hamilton and her partner Gary Helms were responding to a possible drug deal, they identified themselves and everything went downhill. Jorge Gomez and his crew began to shoot, Kettles hit Gomez square in the head killing him instantly, but this is new."

"What?" they all asked at the edge of their seats."

"Well unlike the other cases Kettles' partner Gary Helms he died, I mean does that mean anything?"

"I mean just that they can't get him back, did he kill anyone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah says he killed Gomez's sister Marie Gomez who was also with the gang.

"How did she die?"

"Here it says gunshot to the femoral artery, she bled out before the response team got there."

"We need to connect the cases somehow," Baez said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We have they are all part of the Chemical Crew." Danny said.

"No, I mean why these specific cases, we have killed plenty of this crew there has to be a reason that these members are part of the revenge plot." Danny nodded and began to print out the background checks on the deceased members of the gang.

"Let's get started." he said posting them on the bulletin board.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie satin a chair next to Eddie, she had been in and out of consciousness and every time she had woken up she grew frantic, terrified until she saw Jamie and he explained everything. He had done everything he could to help, it was a great thing when he found out that he had the universal blood type, he could give her some sort of chance. He must have been sitting there for four hours nodding in and out of sleep, before Linda finally finished her shift and returned to Eddie's room.

"Jamie," she said lightly shaking his shoulder, the young man woke from his deep sleep disoriented. He sat up in his chair and rubbed his face, he looked to Eddie who was once again asleep.

"Hey sorry Lin, I must of fallen asleep."

"Jamie you've had a long night maybe you should go home for a little, get some sleep you do have work tomorrow," she said shifting her purse.

"I don't want to leave her alone, she is so disoriented when she wakes up, I feel like I should stay with her."

"Visiting hours end soon and Dr. Gillian is going to have to take her up for a scan later, come on Ill drive you home." Jamie nodded and stood up squeezed Eddie's hand and finally let go.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie woke up feeling a little refreshed after the night he had just had, a Christmas he would never forget. He pulled himself up out of bed and looked at the time 11:00am, wow had he really slept that late, he had work in an hour but it was going to be desk duty for a while, Renzulli would insist on it which he didn't mind too much as there was still a cop killer on the loose. He grabbed his phone and walked to the kitchen starting to brew a cup of coffee, walking to the fridge he pulled out the milk and an apple not really hungry after everything. His phone rang, it was Danny, of course he realized that everyone would want to check up on him so just to get it out of the way he hit answer and began the questioning round.

"Hey Danny," he said trying to sound alright so that he wouldn't raise suspicion.

"Hey kid how are you doing?" his brother's voice was worried but Jamie expected nothing less.

"I mean, I'm still a little shaken but I think I'll be okay." If he would had just said he was alright Danny would get to into it and Jamie definitely didn't want the third degree.

"Yeah, listen if you want to talk I'm here," there was an awkward pause, it wasn't like Danny to be mushy but after last night after the scare he was going to try to be for a while.

"Yeah Renzulli already place Gordon and I on desk duty for a few shift, to clear are heads, how is the investigation going?" he asked as if it were just another case.

"We're making connections, we left the office around 1:30 this morning just to rest but I think I've hit something."

"That's great," he heard his phone beep, a call was coming in from Erin now.

"Listen Danny, Erin is on the other line and I have work in like an hour, if you want too or if you can stop by and we can grab lunch around the corner from the precinct." his phone beeped again.

"That sounds great kid, hey ask Erin too, I'm sure she will feel left out, " he said then adding in a "Little whiner," under his breath which Jamie laughed at, it was Danny always used to say about Erin when he knew she would complain about something.

"I will, okay, I gotta go." he hung up and clicked over to his sister's call.

"Hi Erin."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank sat in his office with Garrett, it had felt like forever since he had been there and he could tell Garrett almost feared being there. The patiently waited for the Mayor to arrive to discuss the threat that has been going on. The media had been going crazy, some even questioning whether the police officer's could keep anyone safe when they couldn't keep themselves safe, that made Frank mad. He knew that every officer on beat working now was terrified to work and even with this threat they still went out and patroled the streets.

"Commissioner, the Mayor has arrived," Detective Baker said as she popped her head in.

"Thank you Baker, please send him in."

"Frank, Garrett how are you too doing?" Mayor Carter Poole asked looking at Garrett with his sling still on.

"We will survive." Garrett said in a joking tone, Poole smiled and took a seat next to Garrett.

"This press conference today, we have to be able to be prepared for what they are going to throw at us." Frank got to the point, he looked to Garrett who stood up and passed the mayor a file.

"Detectives Reagan, Baez, Davis, and Grenge have been looking into the murders, so far they have come up with a connection to the deaths of the Chemical Crew, each murder matches up with the murder of the way a police took down on of the perps of the chemical crew, in the group of two officers, one of the officers was the one who took down the perp. No other connection has been made at this point though the detectives are hard at work trying to solve this case. Now they will be questioning if the cops of NYC are fit to be able to protect us."

"Of course they are," Mayor Poole said in an outraged tone.

"Well some journals have been spewing out that because of the murders of these cops that the NYPD cannot help anyone much less themselves."

"That is ridiculous!" Mayor Poole said again.

"We feel the same way, we just have to defend them, and that's where you come in Mr. Mayor, with you being at this press conference I think that the reporters will see that we have support."

"Of course Frank." Abigail come into the room once more signaling that the press was ready.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie hung up the phone, another prank call telling the cops that they "sucked".

"How is it going on your end Gordon?" he asked the man two desks away.

"Same as you ," he sighed holding a finger up as he answered another phone call. Desk duty was the worst, probably the most boring thing but it was safer than the streets and with his family calling every hour he was glad to say that he was okay. Both Danny and Erin had cancelled on lunch, Danny was getting closer to the murderer, and as for Erin she had an intense case against a rapist, it was in the bag. Gordon sat down and Jamie finally looked away from the cops just in time to see Renzulli walk in.

"Reagan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jamie could tell that something was bothering Renzulli, he stood from his chair and followed his Sergeant to the other room.

"What's up Sarge?"

"Listen kid I hate to ask, especially with all that's going on but Marie' mother passed today."

"I'm so sorry, is Marie okay?" Jamie asked in concern.

"As well as expected, but I need to go to Florida with her on Saturday till Tuesday and I got all my shifts covered but Monday, I know you have been through a lot but Marie really needs me."

"Of course, don't worry about it I've got it covered just don't tell Danny, he is already worried about me and I get off of desk duty on Saturday." Renzulli thought for a minute, he felt awful for asking the young Reagan, the threat of being killed on the job had tripled and sending the kid out there scared him, he didn't want to put the Reagan family in a position like the one that happened in 2009.

"Okay," he finally agreed realizing that he forgot to respond, Jamie smiled and returned to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three days later on a late Saturday night, Danny sat looking though files still trying to find something anything. His mind was elsewhere though, his mind was on Jamie, working right now with the killer on the loose but that was motivation, something to work for within the past three days three more partner teams of officers were killed. Danielle Farley and Jason Scott both murdered by a bullet to the femoral artery, Cadence Deleroa and Deena Jackson killed by being pushed from being pushed from a four story building and finally Richard Masset and Thomas Rudy being shot point blank in the head. The murders matched up with Keeten Harlem killed by Jason Scott, Harley Nevent killed by Denna Jackson and then there was Kevin Gross killed by Thomas Rudy, All victims were part of the chemical crew.

"I've got it!" Davis said in victory, the paper hot off the printer was flung in the air as he whipped his arm up. Danny eagerly got up from his chair followed by Baez to examine the findings. A smile grew on his face as he patted Davis on the back they finally did it a connection of some sort, it was a small connection but it was there and maybe it was a fluke but this is what they had to go on.

"Perfect, so now we just need to go see Erin, get a warrant and bring the wives in for questioning." Baez said to Danny. They had doing that the dead Chemical Crew men had one very important thing in common, all were married and the wives were part of a faulty book club which was really on of revenge, how they found it out, Marissa and Leo Simmons' cop hater page. Danny began to dial in his sister's office number grabbing his coat the office chair from and fast walked out of precinct.


	7. Chapter 7

hope you enjoy read and review ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie walked down the hall, it was late so it wasn't hectic like usual. He waved to Nurse Helen who was Janko's floor nurse, he liked her she actually let him slip in after visiting hours, not many people did visit Janko, most of her friends were police officers who had stuck to the shifts, and her family was in Texas because of the massive amount of snow NYC had gotten. He slipped into her room after greeting the guards and to his surprise the lights were on and Eddie was awake and alert.

"Hey Eddie," he said happily, she had not noticed him at first as she was watching the news. Instantly a smile spread across her face, she couldn't talk yet but the nurses had provided her with a whiteboard and a marker. She scribbled down something while Jamie pulled over a chair and sat next to her.

"Heard about Thursday are you alright?" her face with concern.

"Yeah, it was horrible but I'll be alright I'm just glad you are okay, has Danny come by yet?" Eddie nodded her head and used her arm to erase the board, writing neatly her next sentence.

"Yes, though I don't remember too much, the doctors said that will stop soon, they also told me that you have come every night," she grinned in a faux flirtation way.

"Don't charm yourself Janko, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright because I'm not breaking in another partner." she gave a silent laugh holding back the pain it brought.

"don't make me laugh," she wrote down trying to simmer her laughing.

"Sorry," Jamie said, he laughed for a minute and then he grew serious and she could tell, she didn't have to write anything because she knew he was going to tell her.

"I almost lost you," he said looking at her face then to the bandages.

"It was the scariest thing in the world because at first all I knew was that it was you, then I heard you were alive and I was so happy but then there was the moment when Linda explained everything and I became terrified all over again. You put me through hell Eddie, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"I'm right here Jamie, I'm not going anywhere." she flashed the board at him giving him a teary look.

"I know it sounds selfish, I know that you had to be terrified as well." She nodded and began to scribble down a paragraph handing the board to her partner.

"I was, I don't think I will ever be that terrified in my life, one minute I was on patrol the next this woman lured Gomez and I down an alley, I called back up before I followed, Gomez took off, next thing I know I saw him dead and before I could do anything that woman got me. I was so scared, but I played dead and I waited till she was gone, I put pressure on my wound." As he continued to read she began to cry, he put down the board and as she sat up her gave her a hug. To her it was the most comforting thing she had since she woke up, Jamie was familiar where as the doctor's they were strangers. She clung to Jamie as he rocked her telling her that everything was going to be okay and she felt safe, safe in his arms like he could and protect her. When they finally let go he looked her square in the eyes.

"Janko, I'm here too and I will not let anything happen too." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face, holding onto Jamie's hand tightly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin sat looking at her brother's report, as she finished she placed the file on the desk and looked at him.

"So you have them with being on an internet website and being wives of dead men from the chemical crew." Erin so badly wanted to catch these women but with this for a warrant the judge would never grant them one.

"I know it's not that much but I am positive its them Sis, they have to be taken down, Baez just got a call two more officers." Erin looked at her brother she really wanted this just as much as he did especially with Jamie in danger and Eddie's scare.

"Wait, you questioned Eddie right?" she asked her tone more enthusiastic.

"Yeah she said a woman got her from behind, a woman Erin, probably one of the wives."

"Yes, I know that's what I need, get Eddie to identify one of the woman and I will get a warrant first thing tomorrow morning!" Erin said .

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie's phone rang as Eddie's doctor came in to check her dressing.

"I'll be right back Eddie," her eyes begged him not to but he reassured her that he would be right outside. Once safely outside the room and sure that Eddie was obeying the doctors he looked at his phone, Danny. He thought maybe it was more bad news that more had died.

"Hey Danny."

"Jamie great, are you still with Eddie?"

"Yeah they are changing her bandages, why?"

"I'm two minutes away from her room, I have pictures, we need an identity match, I want you to be there it may make it easier." Jamie worried he knew Eddie was traumatized already and this may not be a good idea while at the same time it may need to be done.

"Eddie may be not ready for this Danny."

"I need you to get her ready, I need you to know now to get a warrant." Jamie breathed out heavily, he knew it had to be done.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." he hung up the phone and made his way back sitting beside Eddie once again.

"Listen Danny is on his way over, they think they can catch the women involved, but first they need to identify at least one." Eddie knew where this was headed and she understood, she took it a lot better that what Jamie thought but that was Eddie tough. Just as she was about to write something down Danny entered.

"Hey Eddie, glad to see you're okay," Danny said in a soft voice, Eddie flashed him a smile as he waved to his brother.

"I assume Jamie told you what we want to ask you?" She nodded and began to scribble something down.

"I'm ready, if you can catch this bitch and any other out there then let's do it." Jamie and Danny but laughed at her bad ass exterior, Danny pulled the file and with it Jamie could feel her shake a little, he gave her a smile and grabbed her hand, there was that safety she felt last time. Danny showed her the pictures she tensed a little right away she saw the face, the one she will never forget. She pointed out the one she knew and Danny quickly put the file away.

"Thanks Eddie I know that was hard, but you really helped out." He smiled at her and began to leave.

"Wait," it was the first time she talked since the attack, her voice was small and scratchy, strained at the attempt to yell to him." Danny turned around as she scribbled down something else.

"The other lady two down from her, she looked familiar, she was there that night, she killed Gomez." Danny nodded and made the mental note.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was Sunday morning, two fresh bodies laid in the morgue but for Danny it was a turning out to be a good day, with Eddie's help Erin was able to get the warrant and right now Danny and Erin were about to go pick up the TVS. all the women were not surprised, but they looked to smug for Danny's liking. The ring leader seemed to be Paulina Gomez, she had told the others not to speak without a lawyer present. Danny Ducked her head into the police car while people on the street watched in shock, some cussing at him and his partners. He read her and the others their Miranda rights though he knew they knew them already.

Once at the police station, Danny and Baez entered the interrogation room. Paulina was a woman of few words and if she did speak they were words of poor grammar. She sat with her arms crossed with a look like she was happy they caught her and she knew she something they didn't. Baez took one look at the smug smile on the woman's face and instantly wanted to slap it off her, she was laughing in their faces.

"Paulina Gomez, the woman behind the operations, tell me Paulina why do it?" Danny began.

"I'm not telling you anything without a lawyer pig, and he won't be here till tomorrow, he is on vacation same as all the other girls." She settled in her chair and flashed them a smile, Danny gave one back with a slight touch of annoyance.

"Fine Paulina, gives me time to go see my family for dinner, knowing my brother is safe, have fun rotting in the holding cell." He walked out with a confused Baez behind him.

"What the hell Reagan, we can't just leave her here and put all of them in a holding cell together, they will talk it out!"

"Baez you don't think they already have, they have been planning this for quite some time, listen we have to wait for her lawyer, let her sit and let them talk I have ears and eyes in that cell."

"Okay fine, but something isn't sitting right with me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They all stared at Danny as he picked up another fork full of lettuce, waiting for him to say anything, he finally noticed and finished chewing.

"What?" he asked.

"Danny, did you catch them or not?" Linda asked, they all knew that Danny made an arrest but they wanted to know if they were in fact the TVS, not even Frank knew the answer.

"They lawyered up so I can't question them until tomorrow but in my years as a detective asking for your lawyer so quick makes you look guilty and Paulina Gomez as well as Lena Rebex and Coleen Dement were identified by Eddie, I think we have them." The whole family let out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of, how is Eddie doing Jamie?" Henry asked, the rest of them also curious.

"Great, they released her this morning, and she has been slowly gaining her voice back."

"Wait who is she staying with, Erin asked.

"Her family surprised her drove here all the way from Texas through the storm, I left just as they reunited, they are settling her in now I guess." He smiled.

"That's great, her whole family come to be with her, she will need that," Nicki smiled at the thought.

"Maybe now the NYPD and all the families of the victims can sleep well tonight." Linda said matter of factly. And for the first time since it all began they all did rest well, no officer's were murdered that night, the NYPD was safe.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB How much would you hate me I ended it there? … Totally kidding we still need to talk to Paulina and the gang, we need explanations right? Please Read and Review and as always I look forward to your comments ~LNR~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello good people of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and are ready for a new one, I am super excited for this one, a whole explanation and maybe a little action (Wink, Wink) so read and Review and let me know how you like it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Paulina's lawyer didn't arrive until around 5:30pm, later than what Danny was hoping but he was ready to finally end this. He entered the room with Baez with files in hand, there she was smug as ever the same as yesterday like she was enjoying this, she looked to her lawyer and smiled.

"Paulina, so glad to see again, I think you know why you are here, yesterday explained that but you should know that we have evidence."

"What that I was on some stupid video, just shows that I hate cops like you, you have nothing officer Reagan."

"Au contraire, we have a witness who identified you," Danny and Baez watched as the expression on Paulina's face turned sour.

"You are lying, there is no one."

"Mrs. Gomez I urge you not to say anything else."

"Shut up Mark, they are just lying they are just using one of those fake tactics, it aint gonna work."

"You know what is the mistake of rushing from a crime scene is making sure that your victims are dead, I guess you didn't check Officer Janko too well because she was able to help identify you."

"That bitch was dead!" she blurted out instantly covering her mouth, her lawyer began to insist that she stay silent.

"She wasn't, but you left her to die, you and your group of killers all took away family all because your drug dealing murderer of a husband was brought to justice."

"You Bitch!" Paulina lunged over the table at Baez only to have her handcuffed wrists pull her down.

"Your police departments killed my husband, I have a son and you took away his father! You all had to pay because you took away so many people from us, you needed to know how it felt!"

" Your reign of terror is over Mrs. Gomez, you're done killing my men and women, you've been caught." Danny said pounding on the table but he got an opposite reaction that he thought she'd have, her smug look came back, and she settled back in her chair.

"This is far from over, this is all just begun, you have just placed your pawn and this is my move now." Danny looked at her with confusion.

"What can you do from jail, we captured the whole TVS," Baez asked.

"We have outside people and don't worry I used my phone call for a good use, you'll find out soon. " She smirked, just as Grenge rushed in with Davis behind her both with panic in their faces.

"Danny Maria, you need to see this!" they didn't even have time to react as Grenge and Davis rushed back out, Maria and Danny looked at each other running out to see what was going on.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie had just ended his long shift and for the first time in about week he had no fear. He put on his sweatshirt grabbing his keys and placing his uniform in the gym back closing his locker door. Gordon had just entered the locker room and gave Jamie a hearty smile as he sat down to take off his boots.

"So I hear you have tomorrow off Reagan, lucky you what are you doing for it?"

"Honestly probably just sleep, maybe go see Janko."

"How is she doing?" Gordon asked getting a light laugh from Jamie.

"Honestly, she texts me every hour begging me to put her out of her misery of her family being so over protective, speaking of," he said pulling out his phone as it beeped, it was Janko and as he read the text he laughed.

"What?" Gordon asked with a smile, wanting to be let in on the joke.

"She says that her mother will not let her leave bed, she says she is going stir crazy and may try to escape down the fire escape." They both laughed, glad that Eddie was getting better physically and mentally.

"Well go save her Reagan, I won't keep you." a chuckle arose as Gordon thought back to Eddie's text.

"By Gordon, I'll see Wednesday, try not to be to chaotic till then." Jamie walked out the door and entering the hallway, giving a few waves to passing officers as they walked to the break room or locker room. He grabbed his phone and began texting Eddie again, asking if she was up for visitors, she instantly texted back "YES!" stating if she had to just sit there and watch the news anymore she was going to scream. He laughed aloud and told her that he would text her when he was on his way. It was a text he wouldn't get to send, it all happened so fast, he was so close to the exit he could see it from the distance but soon it was crowded by men and some woman, a mob you could say all with weapons in hand and before he could react he heard the first round go off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny kept dialing, trying to get something but he got no response. The whole precinct stood around the televisions as they watched pandemonium break loose, there were three stations on at the time all at a different police precincts as they a panic news anchor told them what was going on.

"DAMN!" Danny yelled as he hit the voicemail, Jamie had not answered and it freaked him out especially with the second television showing his precinct.

"Danny, I'm sure that he is okay, maybe he is helping," Baez offered but it didn't seem to help. His phone rang, it made his heart soar but soon it dropped.

"Linda," he said to his wife who was frantic.

"Have you heard from him, have you called?" she rushed around the hospital as they brought in some cops from Precinct 10 who had escaped.

"No Lin, I keep calling, nothing but I'm gonna keep trying he has to be okay."

"I'm stuck here, call me when you get anything, I have to go I love you be safe."

"I love you to Linda," his heart was racing, he needed to have answers, he slowly began to become enraged and he knew what he wanted to do. He turned around and pushed through the interrogation room door where Paulina sat smiling at her accomplishment. He lunged at her but Baez grabbed his arm, it didn't stop his yelling, he hated this woman with a passion he wanted to kill her as she looked complacent.

"Call it off!" he yelled causing Paulina the back up her face showing slight fear.

"No, I won't you need to…"

"I swear to god, call it off or ill make sure you NEVER see your son again and he gets placed into foster care from which he will bounce from home to home and it will be YOUR fault!"

"Danny!" Baez said in a warning tone but Danny didn't care he just needed it to be called off. Paulina stared at him wide eyed thinking of her son.

"You can't, my sister will get him."

"Your sister is part of this Paulina he isn't getting placed there."

"I can't call it off, it's too late, don't let my son get put in foster care!" she pleaded, Danny slammed his fist on the table in frustration as he knew it was too late to try to call out the mob.

"You should have thought about it before you waged this war, I hope you rot in HELL!" he yelled pounding out the door and slamming it behind him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin was in court all day, she had won but she was in court for what felt like days, she was so looking forward to a day off. She had just walked into the foyer when she noticed that everyone was in a panic and running for the nearest exit, interested to see what was going on she ran out to only to see that the people had all just gathered into the front of the court house. The streets were crowded with people looking towards the east, it was if another terrorist attack was made and this made Erin fear.

"Erin!" she turned to see her friend Gale Kings rushed toward her with panic written all over her as she stood with Erin looking at the chaos.

"Gale what the hell is going on?"

"You haven't heard, Erin have you called your brothers," Gale asked with worry in her eyes, Erin's stomach dropped.

"No, I was in court all day, why what happened?"

"Erin, three Mobs have charged three police stations, the tenth, eleventh and Twelfth, they have been shooting and none of them have been able to control the situation." Erin's face paled and she fell onto the steps of the courtroom, she reached in her purse throwing out random items that Gale collected until she reached her phone. She had thirty missed calls most from Nicki, two or three from Linda, some from her Grandfather and a few from her Dad, non were from Danny and or Jamie. She dialed Jamie first and instantly got the voicemail, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she waited for the automated message of him tell her to leave a message. Her voice was shaken and it didn't sound like hers but she still spoke with the lump in her throat and the tears falling from her eyes.

"Jamie, it's Erin, please call me back, I need to know you are alright please." she hung up and before Gale had any time to say anything she called Danny and to her relief she heard her older brother's voice answer.

"Erin, I'm okay." he immediately said.

"Danny thank god, I can't get Jamie to answer, I only called him once but he always answers he always answers me no matter what and I can't get a hold of him please, please tell me you got him please!" She begged holding in her breath for her older brother's answer, there was a pause but then he answered.

"No Erin, I haven't, I called him about ten times but maybe he is helping stop the mob, maybe he is busy helping wounded officers outside," that's all he could hope for, that she could too. Erin sobbed dropping the phone from her ear for a second as she tried to compose herself.

"Danny, I have to go get Nicki, she is home and I know she is scared, call me the minute you hear from him, and Danny stay safe!" she said with the shaky voice that dominated her attempt to keep calm.

"Erin, I will we will get him, I love you sis its gonna be okay,"

"I love you too," she listened as the line went silent, she pushed herself up and turned to Gale.

"I have to go, thanks Gale," Gale nodded and watched as Erin ran through the sea of people towards the subway.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki had called her mother sixteen times, tears flowed down her face as she now sat in her room. She had called both Uncles and only one answered, she then tried every member of the family getting no's from all of them saying they haven't spoken to Jamie but all assuring her that he was okay. The door to the apartment opened and She jumped up flying into her mother's arms as they both cried, behind her was her Grandpa Henry, she detached from her mother and gave her great grandpa a hug. Erin threw her keys in the bowl on the table beside the door before placing her phone on the table and walking in to the kitchen.

"Anything Grandpa Henry?" she asked him, she was the one who called him because her mom didn't answer.

"Not yet sweetheart, but you know your grandfather will call when he hears anything." the older gentleman grabbed the remote and put it on the news who was now covering all of the precincts. The scene was intense as swat readied themselves to enter. Erin walked back in with water and coffee and took a space between her and Grandpa and Daughter. They stared at the screen which was split into three different screens, the bottom biggest section was Jamie's station. They saw Sergeant Renzulli who was trying to fight to get into the action to save the other officer's. The leaned in close as they watched as the swat slowly made their way to the doors. Out of now where an explosion sounded and the team went flying back, a small fire broke out, Erin and Nicki screamed as well as the people behind the camera.

"Oh God," she got up and grabbed her phone and ran back over dialing Jamie again got the voicemail but that didn't stop her she continued to call hoping for his voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank Reagan watched from the police line as the men of the swat team got blasted back. In his mind he was panicking but outside he had to stay strong, he had to show that he wasn't going to freak out. Garrett stood behind him in awe as everything unfolded, he knew Jamie was in there as well as hundreds of other officers and civilians but with his boss his mind focused on the youngest Reagan.

"Frank, he is gonna get out of this." he said placing a hand on the commissioner's shoulder. Frank nodded without taking his eyes off of the building, watching as from a good distance firefighters tried to put out the flames and other officers yelled orders.

"Commissioner!" the voice was weak and raspy, it was so that he almost missed it but he knew exactly who it was.

"Officer Janko what are you doing here?" She stood dressed sloppily in civilian clothes, her hair in a bumpy pony tail and her glasses slightly tilted.

"Jamie, I saw it on the news and I tried to call but I got nothing, I snuck away from my family but I made it, have you heard anything." her eyes hopeful for anything but he had to tell her.

"No, I'm sorry, nothing." Her heart dropped as tears began to well up in her eyes, that safe feeling, it was being ripped away. She looked at the building as paramedics stood around the fallen swat members before running to the next, from inside bullets sounded, you could hear them over everything and it just cause the pit of her stomach to hurt, she felt so sick, she felt physically sick, and she could only imagine that the Commissioner felt the same, she looked at the stoic man but in his eyes she saw that he was afraid and panicking on the inside.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WOAH, total plot twist!, is Jamie okay? I don't know I haven't written that far yet but please tell me what you think, but Read and Reviewing (Obviously you read it because you are at this right now). As always I hoped you enjoy and I will update when I can, this new job gives me a good amount of free time ~LNR~


	9. Chapter 9

So glad you wanted to continue (not like I gave you a choice(Evil laugh)) I know that the cliff hanger really got you guys so here is the next part of The Dangers of Being a Cop, enjoy and as always Read and Review ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki bounced her phone on her lap as she watched the television show the failed attempts to enter the booby trapped building. Her mother was talking to her grandfather on the phone and her great grandfather was putting on a pot of coffee. Outside the sun was fading and dark began to creep, the fear in Nicki, it had been an hour and a half since this had started and no progress was made. A knock caused her to jump but she remembered who it was and ran to open the door. Linda walked in with the boys, the hospital knew that she was far too distracted and demanded she return home. Linda wrapped her arms around Nicki then moved to her Erin and Henry, the boys were aware of everything, it was hard to hid this one when all of NYC was in panic.

Erin finished her phone call with her father and embraced Linda as they both began to cry, no news, no anything they were all in the dark as to if their brother, grandson, uncle, brother- in- law was still alive.

"I called Danny, they just took control of precinct 12, they lost Detective Davis, the man they were working with."Linda said sadly.

"Do we know who is doing this because Danny said that this group was small, one that would never be able to take over three spots." Henry asked, he too was worried, he rung his hands, his tall tell sign of fear.

"No, he has no idea, I doubt they'd get more gangs involved, who would bring more attention to themselves?" Erin asked.

"I don't know this was for revenge," they kept their voices low as the boys and Nicki watched the news on what was going on. They all stood silent for a moment, this whole ordeal made them sick, the wait and lack of information ate them alive, Erin had long since stopped trying to call Jamie when she filled his voicemail. The veil of darkness cloaked the sky and as time crept by the sicker Erin felt, the more she felt the urge to leave the house and go to the precinct. The whole NYPD was in utter chaos, she hadn't seen it like this for a very long time. The New stations switched back and forth to the police stations and to the streets as small riots broke out, fights and burglary, the caption reading, "Pandemonium without Police." To her it was awful and she knew some of the cases would be coming her way but for now she stayed focused on Jamie, where was he, was he alive, was he okay?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Joe was killed, that had to be one of the worst days of Jamie's life, right next to his mother's death and his deceased partner Vinnie Cruz dying in his arms. It wasn't that either of those were any less traumatic but Vinnie, he had gotten to spend his last moments with him and his mom, he knew she was sick, it didn't make it any easier but she went peaceful. But then there was Joe's death, it was sudden, quick, unexpected, but then again with being a cop it should have been right, a small possibility?

That's the thing about death, it's inevitable and though its random we all know everybody will die. The thing is that with that being you can't go through life just thinking that at any given time your loved one will drop dead, no you want to just spend time with them and be in the now, create memories that will live on past a person's demise but all the time in the very back of your mind you think of it and you can list things you'll miss of that person.

For Jamie, it was Joe's obnoxious laugh, it was the way he could put him in the greatest mood, it was the way he could put a stop to a families disagreement with one of his corny joke. Never in his wildest dreams would Jamie think that he would get news that his brother was dead, but it happened. It was a May 15th, 2009, it was night and he had went out with some friends when he got the inaudible call from his sister. She had spoken so fast and it was so loud in the bar that he remembered stepping outside for just a moment, and in that moment his world stopped when a hysterical Erin repeated the news that Joe was killed on duty. He had not moved for almost 20 minutes before Sydney came out to get him and she learned the horrible news.

That night and the rest of the month, his family went through hell. The loss paid a high toll on them all, between the arrangements, the media and most of all the wave of grief, Jamie found it hard to bring everyone back from the depression. That month and still today Jamie thought of Joe reminding himself of his favorite memories with Joe, like kicking Joe's ass at basketball, babysitting Nicki and Jack and Sean with him and even grabbing lunch together when he was home from school and Joe was off of tour. This all made him wonder what would his family miss about him?

He thought this all as he felt the pain, as the warmth of his body flowed out of him in a crimson stream that blossomed on his shirt. Was this what Joe felt, the pain obviously, but did he lay there dying wondering what his family would do because Jamie was. He didn't think that his family could lose another member, at least not now because he saw what Joe's death did ,he watched his brother and sister barely piece together their lives. He knew that when Joe died Danny and him drifted apart, that it had taken them almost three years to make a true bond so what did that mean for Danny and Erin if he died?

Jamie fought, he did the minute he saw the mob rush in but unfortunately someone got him twice, one in the side, once in the chest and then he was down from the fight. He wasn't the only one, he was lucky he was still breathing, still conscious, not like Officer Polly Unger the middle aged woman who laid next to him. He knew she was gone, her eyes stared right at him but they were staring right past him and they were glazed over, her face was pale and the only color was the splatter of blood. Here he laid in the growing pool of blood that wasn't all his but enough to know that it wasn't looking good. There he laid thinking of what his family was going to remember all while feeling his breaths becoming more shallow as his body pleaded for the oxygen, the rattles as blood started to leak into his lungs, and finally the lingering feeling of endless sleep consuming him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin watched the TV as she watched one swat team make a break through at the 10th precinct, it was a small victory and the crowd gave a small cheer. She watched as the leader barked orders over his intercom and listened as a hail of shots came from inside, yells and screams but then it stopped and for a minute no one made a noise, you could only hear a small shuffle of peoples feet. It was so tense but then the news anchor looked at the views and excitedly started to commentate as officers began to come out supporting each other, the fleet of paramedics ran inside once they got the okay and began to aid the wounded.

"Mom, they got this one maybe they can get Uncle Jamie next!" Sean said innocently a smile light up him face with nothing but hope and Linda couldn't, no scratch that she wouldn't crush it.

"Maybe Baby," She said with a nervous smile as she turned her eyes to her sister- in- law who gave the same nervous smile to him. It must have been a little too much because then Erin turned and walked out and into the kitchen, Nicki looked sadly at her aunt and Grandfather and got up and followed.

"Mom," Nicki called silently, cautiously entering the kitchen, her mother leaned over the kitchen sink her body shaking with the motions of her silent cry. Nicki heard her aunt come in behind her and they slowly made their way to Erin. Nicki placed a hand on her mother's back causing Erin to straighten up and wipe away her tears.

"Mom, it's going to be okay, Uncle Jamie will be okay," Erin nodded, even though she so desperately wanted that she found it hard to believe. Nicki wrapped her arms around her and let her mother cry in to her shoulder, she knew it was hard, though she was only 12 at the time of her Uncle Joe's death she could tell that it devastated her mother, as death usually does. She looked to her Aunt Linda, she knew that they should talk alone so she slowly pulled away from her mother and got up dismissing herself to go watch the boys.

Linda stood for a moment, silent not sure what to say, inside she felt the exact same but something in her made her put off the crying, saying she wanted to be strong.

"Erin, " she began but that's when Erin decided to speak.

"I can't wait anymore, this is driving me nuts and I'm trying.. I'm trying so hard to stay strong for the kids but I keep thinking, is he alone is hurt, or worse. I can't stay here I feel like I'm a caged animal and I really want to be there in case he gets out." Linda sighed, she too wanted to be there.

"Erin if you get there all you'll do is wait, I know this is hard, its Jamie and I know that losing him is the worst thought out there but we can't just leave the kids and pop."

"I don't what else to do, I'm going crazy, I know it would be right to go but right now I'm stuck with thoughts about how I may lose another brother, how it will be Joe all over again and I'm terrified and I know you are too but I have to go."

"Fine then I'll go with you, we will tell pop and then we will go but we need to collect ourselves first and you need to know it will be a 10 times worse scenario down there." Erin nodded, Linda took a deep breath and called Henry in.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Her first partner, it was her first partner, she told herself that she wouldn't get attached because first partners usually didn't last, yet here she was. Jamie was her best friend here in NYC, though she never really said anything, and now she felt herself begin to think that she my like him more than that. And now he may or may not be injured in there or worse dead. She stood next to Danny, he had arrived only moment ago and she felt slightly out of place. This was his Family next to her and she was just the lowly partner. She watched as the Swat team made a plan and she hoped this one would work. Her heart pounded faster than a humming birds and she felt slightly shaky, maybe that was her weakness, she hadn't really let herself recover before she snuck out.

"Eddie, here," Danny said looking quite concerned thinking Eddie was cold, she was but she didn't want to take his jacket.

"I'm okay Danny," she said with a smile, she could see the pain behind his eyes that he tried to hide. It couldn't be easy, she had heard the commissioner get questions thrown at him about how it would be if he lost another son and even for the social media piranhas that was a low blow. She didn't know the whole story but from Jamie had said it was obviously a tragic event, and it should have been losing a brother to people that you thought were one of you, she turned to the precinct that she once found to be safe but now she was so unsure. Danny could tell what she was thinking about when she looked at him, she was an open book right now.

"He will be okay, he knows he can't die," it sounded better in his head rather than coming out but she smiled and nodded.

"He told me, about him and he knows how important it is so he will make I know it." Danny smiled at her reassurance, it was just like Jamie to fight for something because it was important to one of his family. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a pair of hand on his arm causing him to slightly to jump but once he saw who it was he grabbed Linda and wrapped her in a death grip of a hug. Erin went to her Dad and the minute he wrapped his arms around her she broke down and began to cry again, she didn't care that the news cameras were on her. Her father told her everything was okay and for some reason it calmed her.

The Swat team moved forward, throwing a canister in through the gap in the front of the precinct. Danny looked at his Family as his partner walked to him, she was going in and he was too, no one would stop him not that anyone would try it was all hands on deck. He kissed Linda, hugged Erin and his Dad and even Eddie and Garrett before promising that Jamie would make it out with him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The place was eerie, it was dark and bodies were thrown all over the floor. Danny carefully maneuvered around them as he made his way down the hall gun raised though he did stop for a second and looked at the fallen. Gunshots in the distance made him snap back and become aware that he was still fighting. He rounded the corner with Baez, there he spotted one he knew, Officer Gordon Duncan, Jamie's temporary partner, he was laying on the floor with a GSW to his right shoulder, he was still alive. He looked at them with fear and shock in his eyes, Danny knelt next to him and looked at the wounded man.

"Hey Officer Duncan, you will be alright they have paramedics coming in once we clear the floor. Gordon nodded and smiled a fake smile, he knew that he would have to stay in this nightmare for a while longer.

"Have you seen Jamie?" Danny asked, Gordon nodded and pointed up and Danny took no more time he thanked the officer reassured him help was coming and with Baez running behind him they ran upstairs. They took out two or three gunmen, Danny was on a mission and no one was messing that up. He moved up the stairs peering through the window on the door to the second floor, no one was there yet but it seemed calm. He cautiously entered, there must have been twice as many bodies on this floor but none Jamie so he went up another flight and entered the same way and there he became sick. In a pool of blood was his little brother, he was paler than a sheet of paper, and the amount of blood was a sickly large amount. He carefully made his way in but then a shooter popped up out of nowhere and shot at Danny, he took cover behind the door for the flight of stairs.

"Danny be careful, I've got your back," Baez assured him, He looked at her and moved back through the door aiming the gun and letting out a round of bullets, the gunman did the same. He ran in quickly and hid behind a wall popping out again and this time hitting the man, Baez ran over to disarm him only to find that Danny had made the kill shot.

"Jamie," Danny called running to his little brother, the sight of him scared Danny. His once pale blue shirt had absorbed the blood and now was red, the movement in his chest was rapid and short and Danny could hear a raspy sound knowing from what Linda had talked about once as fluid in the lungs. His face had flecks of blood on it and that just gave Danny the image of him dead. He called his name again this time giving Jamie a few light slaps to the cheek. The hazel eyes fluttered open, they were barely open, barely aware but he was awake. Jamie gave him a smile trying, he knew his brother would come but he could feel himself fading and he didn't want to, he lifted his arm and grabbed Danny's, it this was his last moments he was glad it was with his big brother. Danny new that look though and he would be damned if his brother was going to die, but then there was a problem.

"Uhh Danny, " Baez said, Danny looked up just as she raised her gun to four man slowly walking toward them with masks, they were in trouble now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Oh dear! what's gonna happen, I guess you will have to wait and don't hate me it may be a while between my birthday this weekend(21st) and babysitting all the time next week it may be a while but read and Review ~LNR~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends, I have finally survived the weekend, I ate too much and only had on glass of wine for my 21st but hey I got to see Frozen, that was fun, so I thought I could write a chapter I felt like I couldn't make you wait too long because, well my cliffhanger was awful(Making you wait kind of awful). So here we are read and review and let me know what you think! ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny stood up as quick as possible and pointed at the four masked villains. They all seemed to resist shooting, Danny looked to Baez in confusion.

"Look what we have here boys, a Reagan," the seemingly leader said, Danny again looked confused. The men laughed in unison causing an eerie tone.

"Are we gonna kill him then," One asked but the leader shook his head.

"No, not right now they could be our way out of this mess that the chemical crew got us into." Danny knew it the only reason that they chemical crew could over power the NYPD was because they had gangs join each other for their one true hatred, cops.

"Good thinking," one of the men said giving a twisted smile through the ski mask.

"Get them into that room there!" The leader demanded, the voice was so familiar, Danny knew it, but from where, he thought back to his arrests. The four gun man tried to usher them into an interrogation room but Danny refused, not without Jamie who though all of this looked at his brother fearfully.

"Move it Reagan," one man shoved."

"Not without him," Danny said in a scolding tone.

"No!" the man said but the Leader held up his hand and walked over to Jamie, his gun pointed at him, Danny tried to run towards him but the leader but one of the men shoved him back. He could only watch as the leader made his way over to Jamie, but it was only when the man reached in Jamie's pocket did he know that Jamie wasn't in too much Danger. The leader pulled out the blood soaked wallet and flipped it open pulling out the rectangular plastic card. He wiped away the blood and read it.

"Oh, another Reagan and a wounded this gives great leverage, based off the age let me guess Detective, your brother?" he asked throwing the wallet and summoning one of the men, Danny didn't answer. The man roughly pulled Jamie up causing Jamie great pain as he gasped for air.

"Be careful with him!" he yelled, the leader turned to Danny and just smiled, nodding to the man who had hoisted Jamie up. They dragged him to the room laying him gently on the floor, Danny pushed next to him and Baez held with a gun to her head.

"Where are your handcuffs Detective Reagan," The leader asked in a slimy tone. Danny pulled them from their back holsters.

"Great, Bryce, cuff him to the table." The man called Bryce moved to Danny and took his handcuffs, he quickly searched Danny much to his protest which also lead to a bruise on the cheek, he cuffed him to the leg of table closest to Jamie and finally left alone.

"Now where are yours Detective," The leader asked in a teasing tone, he moved his arm down her back causing her to try to squirm away but he pulled her closer.

"A feisty one but quite a beauty," he said whispering him her ear as he pulled the cuffs from where she kept them, she looked at him in disgust. Danny's face was beet red and his blood boiled as he looked at the leader with pure hatred. The leader placed the handcuffs on tightly causing her to gasp in pain and threw her down by Danny and Jamie.

"You will act as my insurance, if the commissioner wants you back then he will let the gangs go."

"That.. will never… work," Danny looked in surprise at his brother who had the same hate displayed on his face.

"How so Officer?"

"You live.. here… work here… your clientele… is here… you will be … found easily." Jamie said in short airy gasps trying to form the sentence but anyone could see that he was finding it difficult. The leader was silent for a moment walking to Jamie with anger in his eyes, Danny tried to move to him to protect him only to be yanked back by the restricting hand cuffs but Baez had the same idea and she pulled herself up and sat in between the leader and Jamie.

"Move!" but she didn't budge this lead to her getting a back handed slap knocking her down. Danny reached an arm out for her, her hands on her cheek as her hair fell in her face.

"You cops just don't know when to quiet," He summoned one of his men to yank up Maria, and he did so forcefully. She yelped in pain as her wrist twisted in the large man's hand.

"You know we really don't need her, she isn't a Reagan, so why not just get rid of her?"

"No!" Both Danny and Jamie yelled at the Leader, Baez turned her head to them her eyes wide in fear she didn't want to die, not here not now.

"Give me one good reason, one good reason why I shouldn't, I've killed already there is no why I'm getting off for not harming one, and as long as I have you I can do anything, I could walk out of here."

"You'll never walk out of here." Jamie scowled, the leader just chuckled and made his way to the injured man, now no one was there to help him. The leader grabbed him and shoved him into the wall, the pain shot through his body like a torpedo causing a yell from him.

"Not so strong and bold now are we baby Reagan?" The Leader held Jamie's face with on hand with the other he pinned him to the wall.

"You seem to think that you are going to win but let's be honest, you entered a losing battle didn't you?" The man holding Baez asked he laughed in her face but that didn't last long because she spit in his face. It was a bad move on her part because when she did the man became enraged and threw her to the ground but this time her head connected with the table, knocking her out.

"Maria.. Maria!" Danny yelled, but she wasn't moving and unresponsive. The leader let go of Jamie and because of his weakness Jamie dropped to the floor hard making his pain worse and his lack of air only grew worse as he felt the rattle in his chest increase as the blood fill his lungs.

"Bryce, grab Danny Reagan, it's time to make it out of here, Angelo and Nicolas stay here with Jamie and Maria, they will be your break." Danny straightened up as Bryce walked to him, he fought him and even escaped. He fell to where Maria was first she was still out but he whispered to her that everything was going to be okay and then he moved to Jamie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_He waited for Jackie to get back from the Deli with his Salami sub, it was a quiet night but that didn't make it go any easier. Danny had been sitting there texting Linda that he would be home a little after 7:30, just in time to put the boys to bed. She walked up scaring him but he didn't show it, she just laughed and threw the sandwich on his lap._

_"Very funny Curatola, you just wait, I'll get you back." He said wagging his finger at her, she laughed unwrapping the sub and taking a bite._

_"Yeah right, you are as sneaky as a bull in a china shop." He glared at her and took a mouthful of sub as she continued to laugh. The time was 6:00pm on the cool Friday night and as they finished up their food that was when Danny's life changed on that night, May 15th, 2009._

"Jamie, its gonna be okay, just stay awake" Danny said leaning over his baby brother who tried so hard to stay awake, his face was pale, his skin like ice and his breathing erratic. Jamie looked at Danny with sad eyed, he knew that of course the worry was about him but right now with Danny being used for safety that it may not end well.

"I'll be okay, but I need you to stay awake, stay alive, " Danny read the look easily, he placed his hand on Jamie's head and ruffled his hair.

"Danny… stay… safe… for Linda… and.. the boys.. for the…. family," Tears surfaced in both their eyes as Danny nodded and promised. Bryce finally regained himself and yanked Danny away and pulled him away Jamie grabbed his arm and held on giving him a knowing look that his could be the last minute.

"Please one minute, please!" Danny begged, the leader nodded and Danny fell next to Jamie throwing himself onto of him.

"It's..Okay Danny.. I don't feel it.."

"What?" Danny asked shooting up and looking at his little brother.

"I..I.. Don't hurt…anymore."A break in his voice as he told Danny what was happening, Danny looked at him shaking his head refusing to let him go.

"Danny.. For..Linda and the.. boys," Jamie said holding his brother's arm.

"Tell.. everyone…I love…them."

"I won't Jamie, you tell them, you have to tell them," Jamie just smiled and patted his arm just as Bryce yanked Danny to his feet and pulled him from the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin had a bad habit, one that only happened when she was under extreme pressure and stress, and that was biting her nails, sometimes she even bit them to short and she would bleed, and right now it was getting to that point. The First and second floor had been cleared, and she had watched as officer after officer were brought out, some walked, some were carried and as for now paramedics ran wild to each and everyone, about twelve already were covered up in sheets and this only made Erin grow more terrified. Her older brother had went in twenty minutes ago and hadn't returned and even worst her younger brother had been trapped inside for three hours and there was no way of knowing if he was okay or not, no way to know about either.

Linda had seen Erin and instantly grabbed her hand occupying hit as she squeezed it, she had been staring at the doors since she had arrived and there was only dread in her heart she had a horrible feeling. Her worry was coming as soon as she heard the commotion as officers yelled and raised their guns and then there he was. Her husband a gun pressed tightly to his temple, Tears flooded her as a small gasp exited her, she hoped her sons weren't watching this on TV.

"I Want Police Commissioner Reagan!" The Leader demanded, Frank with no hesitation walked up to the stairs with Erin calling to him.

"Ahh, just the man that Danny and I wanted to see." The Leader said slyly.

"What do you want?" Frank looked at his son, there was blood all over him, it was a sight that made it seem like Danny was hurt.

"An out," The leader said.

"Dad, no, shoot him, go get Jamie and Baez!" Danny pleaded and squirmed the gun pressed harder into his temple.

"I can do that you just need time, in the mean time can you let my men through to get in there, to help the rest of the people?"

"Oh, you mean your other son, you're too late by now he is dead I didn't personally shoot him but by the looks of it he is gone now." Erin lost her breath, unable to give herself the air to her lungs, she fell to the ground with Linda falling next to her as they both cried inconsolably, nearby, Eddie let angry tears slide down her face.

"I think that you are lying to me Frank, that you're not going to really help me, that you will GPS my location, just as soon as I let Danny go."

"You have my word," Danny saw his eyes make a quick movement away from his focus and watched as his dad balled his fist. He heard the hammer of the gun click and the muzzle adjust into his temple.

"I don't trust your words for an instant," the leader said in a smug voice.

"Please, don't hurt my family," Danny knew what to do, he instantly dead weighted himself, it happened quickly as the leader became disoriented and then the gunshot went off. A scream from the crowd made Linda and Erin jump to their feet as hundreds of people ran and pushed past them all in a frantic frenzy. The leader dropped to the ground, dead and his partner Bryce quickly pulled his gun and aimed he let off one shot just before he was gunned down, but he hit his target, the Reagan man.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Is Jamie Dead, and who did Bryce hit and what about Baez, is she okay, let me know what you think, and I will write soon, thanks for all the wonderful comments before I love them ! Read and Review ~LNR~


	11. Important note

_**Hello "The Dangers of Being a Cop" Readers, this is an author's note and I know that they are frowned upon here but I need to inform you about the next two or four chapters( depending on how much I wish to write. I have two ways this could go on and I want to explore both, The newest chapter will take place if Frank were the target hit and then the other is if Danny were hit. I know this confusing but I really want to write both endings and I will definitely label them but as this story progressed both endings popped into mind and I really want to see how you like both. Sorry if this psyched you out but please Read and Review and let me know what you think of both ~LNR~**_

_**Chapters to follow soon **_


	12. Frank 1

so here is the first ending, I hope you like it and if not then maybe you will like the next one, let me know by leaving comments and as always I hope you enjoy ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin sat quietly in the waiting room, she shook in fear, she had long stopped sobbing but she was still crying inside. Linda held her sister in law's hand with the other she held Henry's who was quieter than she had ever seen him. The events of that night were brought to a close when they took down Thomas Lawdry, an ex con who had helped raid the 12th precinct that night, unfortunately it ended with two Reagan men fighting for their lives. Frank had been shot and though Linda had tried the bleeding was fierce and then things grew worse when Renzulli came out. He had two paramedics behind him with two body bags.

She didn't think she could see it at first, her whole body shook as her and Danny Ran to Renzulli who turned and looked behind him. Four paramedics came rushing out, the two victims with them, one was Maria Baez, her older brothers partner, she had blood gushing from her head and there was her little brother and there were no words to help describe the paralyzing horror that she felt when she saw him. She almost tripped as she ran to him grabbing hold of his hand and identifying herself to the paramedics who told her she could not go with them. It was all too much, she couldn't breathe her world was crashing down, lucky to have her older brother to catch her, and now here she was at a hospital with nothing but fear boiling inside her.

Nicki sat holding her silent mother's hand, this had broken Erin, she had all together stopped talking. Frank was in surgery with some of the best and Jamie the same but from what the doctors had told them it wasn't looking good for either. Jamie had lost half of his blood and though they were pumping it in, the condition of Jamie was dwindling. Frank also had lost a lot of blood not as much as Jamie but enough to be fatal. Danny paced back and forth in the waiting room, Linda watched as she held her boys close, reaching her hand to Henry. This scene was so familiar, like the day Mary passed, they were put into a waiting room as they tried to revive her but it was no use then, but maybe today would be different.

"Danny!" Linda said with a little too much volume but it worked and as she used her eyes to tell him to sit he listened, Sean shifted onto him and Danny took it in clinging to his son, this day was all too familiar and it shouldn't be, losing someone was hard enough but this many it was unfair. The Reagan's had been dragged through hell and back when was their break? Henry sat silently with his granddaughter in law's hand in his as he prayed to the God the seemed to test them, though he didn't want to let them see, tears fell down his wrinkled cheeks. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, it was always the dad that went first not the son, and definitely not his grandson, so right here right now there had to be an act of god to not have either go.

"Family of Frank Reagan," A doctor popped his head in with another one of his colleges, the family jumped from their seats and crowded the young man.

"I'm his father and these are his kids, grandkids and Daughter in law, how is he doing," Henry demanded.

"I'm Doctor Kyle Regent, I worked on the commissioner, he lost a large amount of blood today. Unfortunately the bullet hit an artery in his shoulder, now we patched him up however the area is sensitive and with this surgery came some complication, we almost lost him a few times. Right now he is in critical condition and we have place him in the ICU under close surveillance."

"How much of a chance does he have of coming back from this?" Erin asked with a quiver in her voice.

"As of now a 60% chance, though we are working hard to bring him back to speed." Erin let out a sob and grabbed her daughter hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Doctor, is there any information on my kid brother at all, Jamie?" Danny asked, the doctors face turned to one of sympathy as he shook his head no.

"Your brother is in the care of Doctor Rena Franco, she is an excellent surgeon and i trust her with the hardest of cases, your brother is in good hands, I'm sure she is still working on him and I would expect news soon, as for your father I will have a nurse come back when his is settled in." Danny nodded and pulled his wife close, he did the same with his sons, they moved back to the chairs and sat down, this night was becoming awful.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin was woken up by the noise of a doctor changing over her father's IV, her back was killing her from sleeping in the chair in her father's room. Everyone else must have gone to the café downstairs, she stretched having the blanket fall off her, the doctor smiled at her as she sat up.

"Sorry Ms. Reagan, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized in a pleasant manner.

"Oh, don't worry about it, what time is it?" The sun was peaking though the curtains that the family had left shut after a long night up, she had stayed up the latest.

"About twelve," the man said Sheepishly.

"Oh wow, I have been out for a while," she stood up and looked at her phone that was charging on the window sill, she had thirteen missed calls, all from colleagues, she had called last night to tell them she wouldn't be in for a while, she had handed over her cases and everyone knew why, these were just sympathy calls.

"How's he doing?" Erin asked nudging her heard to her father, the doctor gave a sad smile and looked at the man who had tubes everywhere.

"He is the same, I'm hoping that the patch holds, I hear he is a strong guy so I don't doubt for a minute he is going to get bad, he seems like a fighter." Erin laughed and nodded, he stroked her father's hair and looked at him while she talked to the doctor about the next few days.

"Thank you for everything that you've done so far Doctor Regent, I really appreciate it," She said with tears in her eyes while she still kept her focus on her father.

"I know this is scary Ms. Reagan, it always is for everyone who is effected with something like this, but your father is in good hand here I promise." Erin smiled.

"I know it's just…" she stopped for a minute.

"Jamie," The doctor responded sadly, she nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sat eating his French toast, the table was silent but all around them animation buzzed, a thousand different conversations, but not them. They had long ago sent Henry home with Sean and Jack, and even though Nicki fought it, she went home. Linda looked at her husband, as she was to afraid to break the silence but Danny noticed and smiled at her.

"I'm alright," he said hoping it would reassure her, he reached out a hand and laid it on top of hers.

"You are really, because I'm not," she said with tears falling down her cheeks Danny abandoned his fork and pulled his wife close as she cried into his shoulder, some people looked at her.

"It will be okay, you said yourself that Dr. Regent and Dr. Franco are some of the best doctors at St. Victors."

"I know but after last night, when she told us about Jamie, it scares me and it's even worse being a nurse and knowing what I know." Last night was the worst day since Joe and Linda was right. Most of the cops from last night were in the same condition, over 100 had died and thousands were in the hospital, officer's from all over had come to help out with the low staff.

Last night around 12:00, Doctor Rena Franco had entered Frank Reagan's room, where he found Jamie's Family huddled around the man's bed, her face as solitary, she didn't want to give off bad signals but then she saw Linda, her colleague and her heart broke, Linda was a nice and wonderful nurse and seeing her as patient family, well it was hard. She walked in silent though Nicki saw her first so she stood getting the attention of everyone else who turned to her with teary eyes.

"Dr. Franco, how is my brother in law?" Linda asked clutching her husband's hand.

"After working on Jamie we had many complications, we lost him three times on the table though we were able to revive him, however the lack of oxygen had done some damage mixed in with the blood loss it did more than we could fix in one surgery. Jamie lost a lot of blood, about half his blood volume was lost and though we pumped it in we saw his levels drop, we were operating while he was on a bypass machine, one of the bullets hit an artery of the heart, and another in his stomach, we retrieved both however this doesn't heal him, he has been placed on life support and we have labeled him in guarded condition, we have to keep a close eye on him and I promise we are going to do everything for him,"

"What are his chances," Erin had asked the question about her father and right now she was afraid that her little brothers chances were worse, her fear was confirmed.

"Unfortunately because of his condition he has… he has a 30% chance right now," Erin tried to bring a breath the her lungs but found it hard as they seemed to be rejecting her, Danny's face became buried in Linda's shoulder and Henry's grasp on his sons hand squeezed a little harder, the news was horrifying, so was this whole day but right now it was only getting worse.

"Danny, have you seen Baez?" Linda asked wiping her tears away, she still had her mind on her family but also on Danny's partner, she was hurt in the attempted to get Jamie and Linda felt it necessary to worry for the woman.

"Not yet, I have walked there but I haven't gone in, her brother is there and I don't want him to be pissed.

"Let's go together, right now, we can go and see her, she should know her partner is there for her." Danny nodded and stood up, dumping his French toast in the garbage and taking Linda by the hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda moved forward to go into the room but was pulled back by the force of Danny standing still not moving with her. She looked at his face, he looked terrified, but she nudged him a bit.

"Come on Danny we don't have to stay long," she said he nodded and walked to the door way, he knocked on one of the sides getting Jave Baez to jump up from the bed.

"Detective Reagan."

"Listen Jave, I know your sister was injured and on my watch, I want to apologize."

"Why, you didn't do this to her, I don't blame you in the slightest, listen I know you wanted to help her, but she is going to be just fine the Doc said it was a concussion and that she has to stay here for at least today, but she is okay, she is just sleeping.

"No I'm not, not with you too being loud." Maria said from behind them, she sat up suddenly grabbing her head, Jave rushed to her side and helped her settle back to the way she was.

"I'm fine Tic-Tac you don't have to baby me!" She said with a smile on her face as she teased him for his motherly mannerisms. Her smile suddenly faded when she saw Linda and Danny fully, both had puffy eyes and inside she knew something horrible was happening but she was afraid to ask, but they knew she was thinking it already so she went ahead anyway.

"Danny, how's Jamie?"Linda's lip quivered as the thought of Jamie came to mind and it answered Maria's question.

"He isn't doing so well, he lost a lot of blood, and my dad.." it was the crack in his voice that made Baez know worse news was to come.

"He was shot," Linda said with a melancholy tone, Maria and Jave could see her grip tighten around Danny's arm.

"I'm so sorry, is he okay?" Jave asked, the man that Danny had know since the case against him had nothing but sympathy, Maria had told him about the Reagan Family.

"He is better than Jamie but he is still not out of the woods, doctor said he has a 60% chance, which is better than nothing especially with Jamie being 30%." Linda said sadly tears brimming in her eyes. Maria nodded and gave an apologetic look, having family in the hospital was awful and with the deaths that the Reagan's had already endured, two or one for the matter would be tragic and crushing.

" Danny and Linda, if there is anything you need, at all let me know I'm here for you and your family."

"Thank you that means so much," Linda said a single tear falling down her cheek. Just then a Doctor arrived and was surprised by the company.

"I guess we should go, Baez let me know when you are released," She nodded and the two Reagans left.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While Linda and Danny sat with Frank that night, Erin sat with Jamie, Nicki had come for a little while but she had somehow became a grownup over night and took on the responsibilities of watching Jack and Sean. Erin stared at the shell of Jamie, what she saw looked like Jamie but she knew that he wasn't fully there, he was like some science experiment with all the wires and tubes going in and out of him. She brushed back a few stray hairs from his face which had been pale since she saw him being taken from the police station.

In the top corner of the room she heard the news listing all the fallen officers, they talked about the families and how many schools were raising funds for them, she heard Renzulli speak, he was so different from how she knew him, he seemed so lost. They talked about how all the other police forces from all different states and even countries had pooled together to help in anyway, from money for the deceased officer's family to repairs and work schedules, it was quite moving. Then there was the hardest thing to listen to even though she was living it, they talked about her father, for right now Garrett filled in for him but they knew of his condition, and unfortunately Jamie's name was mentioned too, he was in fact the Police Commissioner's son.

"Hello Ms. Reagan," Doctor Franco said as she entered the room.

"You can call me Erin Doctor," Doctor Franco smiled and nodded, she moved over to Jamie's monitor and began to check her vitals, her brow furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" Erin asked with a sudden sense of fear rising in her.

"Well, Jamie has a slight temperature, which is a little bit of a problem but I will up his antibiotics and have nurses watch his vitals tonight." The woman gave a small smile reassuring Erin but not completely.

"When is his next surgery?" Erin asked as Dr. Franco continued on with her check up of Jamie who lay so still it scared Erin, the only thing that reassured her was the click and air sound coming from the ventilator that made his chest rise and fall.

"Unfortunately, with this sudden fever, it may push it back but I will work fast to break the fever." Erin nodded again and felt tears burn in her eyes as the spilled out and down her cheek. Dr. Franco pulled a chair up and sat with her.

"We are doing everything for Jamie, I know this is hard and I know your father is here too but just know that they are in the best of hands here, we are working hard to get them better."

"I know I just cannot lose another parent and definitely not another brother." Dr. Franco was aware of Mary Reagan but she had left the hospital when Joe happened so the death was news to her. She placed her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"I know it had to be hard for that to happen, losing your mother and a brother too, that has to be awful."

"It was, with my mother, I knew she was sick, I knew that she was going to go when she went so I was slightly prepared, but with Joe.. she brushed away her tears away and sniffled.

"With Joe, it was sudden, he died so quick, I didn't even get to say goodbye, I was with my ex husband a town when I got the call, so I can't lose Jamie, not like this, not like Joe," the lump grew in her throat as she thought of the night she lost Joe. She had gone with Jack to go see his mother, she hated her but she wanted to see Nicki and because Jack was such a mama's boy they went. It was getting around the time to leave and as Erin and Nicki got their jackets her phone rang, she was glad for the distraction because his mother was nagging her about seeing Nicki more and how Erin never let her come over. She picked up the phone that night and her faked smile turned to one of terror, she fell to the steps hand over mouth and for the first time in her life Jack's mother was concerned for her. She balled her eyes out and once she was able to finally get out what had happened Jack embraced her and his mother ran to get her anything to help as she held her daughter's hand. That night was the worst night of her life until now, that night she had to tell her baby brother that his brother died and that night she lost part of herself.

"I promise, I will d everything I can to keep him alive." Erin nodded and looked back at her baby brother, she touched his cold cheek and smiled at him as Dr. Franco left to inform the nurses about the fever.

"Stay with me Jamie, stay alive." She pleaded.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Another morning she woke up but this time with her brother, a nurse was hanging a bag of fluids and was just leaving when she saw Erin awake, she smiled and left the room to go hand off the chart. Erin stood and stretched, kissing Jamie on the cheek and grabbing her things walking to her father's room waving hello to some of the doctors and nurses she knew. Inside Franks room, Danny and Linda talked to each other, their moods seemed to be alright so Erin knocked and entered.

"Hey Erin, how is Jamie, we were just coming to see him,"

"Um.. Dr. Franco said he had a fever, said she'd have the nurses keep a close watch on him." Linda didn't like the sound of that, a fever.

"Are you leaving?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, thought I'd go home get showered, help Nicki with the boys, I think I really just need to see them." She said with a half smile.

"Okay, if you need anything call us," Erin nodded and left.

"I don't like the sound of a fever, I think I'll stay with Jamie if that's alright." Danny nodded at his wife and watched her too, he became worried were they going to lose another family member?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Linda," a small voice came from the door way along with a small knock.

"Eddie, come in," Linda smiled at the woman who slowly made her way to Jamie.

"How is he doing?" she asked, her eyes fixated on Jamie.

"Not to good right now, but you know Jamie he is a fighter," Linda smiled as she too looked at Jamie. Eddie smiled back she wanted to touch him, a hand on his anything but she was to afraid, this was her partner.

"How are you doing Eddie you look a lot better."

"Oh yeah, thanks, I'm doing good, my family finally let me out of the house, though under these circumstances I don't think it's a good thing." she looked down at the pale Jamie who looked so defeated. Linda got up and offered Eddie her chair pulling up another one.

"He is a fighter though, a Reagan right?" Eddie asked looking at Linda with tears building up Linda wanted so bad to say yes but it was an unsure feeling in her. Her heart said yes its Jamie and he will be okay but her Nurse brain said that his surviving chances are the 20 to 30 % chance that the doctor had given to him. So instead of say what she knew, she looked Edit Janko in the eye and said "Yes."

She watched as Eddie held Jamie's hand, it seemed that she did it in a manner that she believed to be frail. Linda knew one thing, Jamie wasn't Danny, and he wasn't Erin and he wasn't Joe, all of them were the same, all of the Reagan children where tough and a bit rebellious but Jamie… Jamie was different. Jamison Reagan was tough but inside he was caring and compassionate, he was a peace keeper and though he was a great cop he tried so hard to prove himself daily to his brother and sister. He also was easy to love, someone you wanted to know and right now Linda could see that with Eddie who looked intensely at him.

"Eddie, I'll be back, I'm going to check on Frank." she stood up and walked out and hid around the corner. She could hear Eddie pull her chair closer and though she felt bad for ease dropping she needed to.

"Jamie, its Eddie I need you to wake up; your whole family is terrified for you and I know that you wouldn't do this to them. You dad is hurt too maybe you can both wake up together." Eddie sniffled, making Linda tear up.

"Listen I know it's against the rules but I think I love you Jamie Reagan and you are the only one who truly gets me and the only one I've shared things with. You have saved my ass multiple times and you kept my secret about my dad and I know I can trust you. You make me laugh on bad days and you joke with me and honestly you make me feel safe and if you… If you…." She stopped and began to make hidden sobs.

"I can't Jamie, I'm sorry" Linda heard Eddie get up and immediately she ran a little bit down the hall and began to walk but to the room just as Eddie began to walk back.

"Eddie are you alright," She asked trying to make eye contact but Eddie kept her face hidden.

"I'm fine, I have to go but I'll be back." She pushed past Linda and ran to the closing Elevator letting the doors close behind her. Linda looked back with sad eyes and resumed her walk to Jamie's room, she sat in the abandoned chair and grab hold of Jamie's hand.

"You have to wake up Jamie, if not for me, but for Eddie and your family."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sat in his father's room flipping through an outdated magazine when he heard it, it was small but there, it was a small groan. Immediately Danny threw down the magazine and jumped from his chair connecting to the side of his Dad's bed. He watched as his dad turned a little, his face became crinkled as he let out another groan and then the most wonderful sight that Danny could have thought of, his father opened his eyes.

"Nurse!" Danny called then turning back to his dad as he carefully picked up the man's hand. Frank looked lost in confusion as he scanned the room finally setting his sights on his son who had a look of pure joy. Frank tried to speak but all he could summon was a weak raspy voice.

"It's okay dad I'm right here, you are going to be okay," Danny smiled. A team of Nurses come into the room and began to check up on Frank, they pushed Danny back a little causing Frank to let go of his hand but both knew that this had to be done.

"Dad, I'll be right back I'm going to go get Linda." Frank nodded as the nurses began to question him on things. Danny didn't want his Dad to be left alone for long so he ran, he hauled himself fast down the hall to the elevator to the next floor and then finally to his brother's room. Linda sat quietly holding Jamie's hand as she talked to him about something Danny couldn't hear but it didn't matter because she realized his presence. She noticed he was out of breath and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad news so she gently set Jamie's hand back on the bed and stood up walking to her husband waiting for him to say something, anything.

"He's awake!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin and Henry had come immediately with the kids and all of them crammed into the room. Erin sat at the edge of the bed with her hand on her Dad's blanket covered foot with tears of happiness. Frank talked to them all, he was still a little raspy but he was very much clear. Frank didn't remember why he was shot or anything about the hold up on the precinct and the Family kept the TV off to make sure that he didn't see any news reports about it. Every precaution was made, the nurses and Doctors were asked to keep the event hidden, they told Garrett too and as for Jamie's whereabouts, Frank hadn't asked yet.

"Dad, I'm so glad you are okay, you had us worried." Danny placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, not this soon, I couldn't leave you all to lose another." a sudden seriousness approached the room as they all held back the news about Jamie. Tears in some of their eyes and lips quivered and then the inevitable happened it slipped and now Frank knew something was wrong.

"How did I get here?" It was a question but he demanded it, he looked to Erin who looked away and began to cry, then to Linda who did the same, His granddaughter had the same look as his grandsons, tears in their eyes but not wanting to cry. It was down to his son and his own father, Danny looked with sad eyes and shook his head, he couldn't, so Henry looked at Frank and with tears in his eyes he turned on the TV which was still showing the chaos of the day. Frank took it all in, video feed from phones and news camera crews as they talked about the shooters fates, he watched as people screamed and ran back when he was on Camera and the gun shot went off but that didn't get to him the most, what hit him hard was the precinct they stood in front of when he was shot. It finally clicked, it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Jamie," he finally said, it wasn't meant to be said aloud but it was spoken and it caused everyone to cry harder than before.

"Is he.." he didn't want to finish the sentence, he believed that he knew the answer already from the faces of his family.

"No, but it's not looking too good right now." Danny said trying to stop the quiver in his voice. Frank nodded pushing back the urge to cry, with his years as a Commissioner he was trained not to show too much emotion but this was his family, this was his youngest kid, his youngest son and with Danny saying "it's not looking too good," all Frank could think of was the thought of losing another son, the toll it had taken on all of them was shown in a way that broke Frank's heart, this was unreal, was he about to lose Jamie?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hi! so sorry this is taking so long, I feel awful for the wait so this is half the first part of the first version of the ending, I will post again when I can and I promise I'm working hard, I'm just sort of blocked but I think its coming back. So read and review and I will keep working on this. Love Layna


End file.
